It Always Will Be You
by Maximan
Summary: Bianca and Jax defy odds (with the help of friends) as the two most insecure people at Keaton who have a deep connection with eachother but are too afraid to say anything. When the courage finally comes, people try to convince them that they're the most unlikely pair and will never make it. [POSTED ON MY WATTPAD: @jaxongardner as well!]
1. I Kind of Like Someone

**Chapter 1**

Bianca Blackwell almost texted Jaxon Gardner one hundred times during semester break because death would get to her if she didn't get at least one conversation with him. Ever since the midterm show, she felt as if Jax had the same feelings as she did towards him, and she hoped during the break she'd get a text from Jax finally confessing those feelings. Though a text wouldn't be as sweet as in person, Bianca needed something to help her survive the days until school started back up again.

During the break, Bianca kept her phone glued to her side at home so she wouldn't miss the buzz of a text. Even when she didn't get a notification, she pressed her phone on every minute in case a text magically appeared. That's when she decided she wouldn't send him a text; she would tell Jax how she felt in person if he didn't tell her first.

So the morning when semester break was over, Bianca clicked her phone screen on, revealing her lock screen of a photo she took from Jax's Instagram. He had a childish, toothy grin while his hands rested on a piano. Looking at the photo made Bianca's stomach churn with fluttering butterfly's that made her anxious with excitement. Her glossed lips curved into a smile that on the outside seemed small and subtle, but on the inside if one could see, beamed as bright as Jax's smile in the photo. Bianca's mom, who walked into the kitchen where her daughter had been, caught Bianca gazing at her phone screen. She snuck behind her and peered over her shoulder.

"That doesn't look like your co-star, Hunter," Mrs. Blackwell commented. Bianca's shoulders jolted and she fumbled desperately pressing the lock screen button to shut the phone off.

"We broke up a year ago mom," Bianca reminded. As her mom pulled out a chair next to her, Bianca felt the embarrassment about to come when Mrs. Blackwell gave her a teasing grin.

"Then who was that?" Mrs. Blackwell pointed to her daughter's phone. Bianca's cheeks warmed, and she pulled the phone close to her lap.

"Bee, you don't have to be shy around me," Mrs. Blackwell said. Bianca sighed, lifting her phone to the table and turning on the lock screen. Her cheeks got rosy as she showed her mom the photo up close.

"Aw, he's adorable", Mrs. Blackwell cooed, making Bianca cringe silently. "So who is he?" she asked again. This time, Bianca couldn't help but smile ear to ear.

"Jaxon Gardner from school," she said. "He's a DJ." Mrs. Blackwell noticed the enthusiasm in her daughter's voice and the admiration she had for the boy from Keaton.

"Then how come he's playing piano in this picture?" Mrs. Blackwell asked.

"Well he plays piano but he's shy about," Bianca explained. "He's classically trained in seven instruments."

"Oh, so this is the boy you worked with on that midterm project?"

Bianca's face beamed as she nodded.

"You like him don't you?" Mrs. Blackwell guessed from her daughter's expression.

"A lot mom," Bianca told her. "And I think he likes me too." Bianca paused to remember the midterm show when she and Jax had exchanged glances. They weren't sitting next to each other like she had wished, but the look Jax gave her felt like more than just a look of a friend. To Bianca, it totally was a 'I've got a crush on you look.'

"I guess this is the wrong time to mention this then," Mrs. Blackwell said.

"Mention what mom?"

"That Hunter's mother tells me he still really likes you Bee," she said. Bianca shut her eyes and rubbed her forehead.

"Mom, _he's_ the one who broke up with me," she clarified.

"I know, but you two were so perfect for each other," Mrs. Blackwell said. Bianca shook her head so her mom could get the message.

"I didn't think we were," Bianca confessed. Her mom frowned slightly.

"So you're sure you don't like him?"

"I'm telling Jax that I like him today," Bianca said. "Does that answer your question?"

Mrs. Blackwell tried to smile, but Bianca wasn't convinced.

"Yes honey. I hope it goes well."

"It will," Bianca said, slinging her bag around her shoulder after standing up from the table. "Bye mom."

"Bye Bee." Mrs. Blackwell walked over to Bianca to kiss her head. "Remember, if Jax doesn't end up liking you back, there's still a boy out there for you."

Bianca headed towards the door, but she paused to say something first. "I will never like any other boy than Jaxon."

It was true. Bianca thought about it as she walked down the halls of Keaton. She felt more determined than ever to tell Jax that she liked him. I mean, she thought about him every single day during the break. She almost wanted to text him one hundred times. She had _his_ picture as _her_ lock screen. He deserved to know that she had a crush on him.

Bianca waltzed right into Mr. Park's classroom as confident as she felt on the first day of school. She saw Jax sitting next to Miles and he was wearing a dorky sweater only he could pull off as adorable. Jax had the cutest grin on his face that showed his dimples, making Bianca squeal on the inside. Hunter had dimples, but his never made her feel this way. Besides, Jax's were _way_ cuter. Bianca smiled and started to walk towards Jax. She wanted to ask him how his break was, but Jax had said something at the same time.

"You go first," he said.

"How are you?" Bianca asked.

"Awesome," Jax said, grinning. Miles eyed both of them.

"I'm great too, thanks for asking," Miles said. Bianca sat down next to Jax, ignoring Miles and Mr. Park walked right in at that moment.

"Woah Mr. Park, still rocking the vacation button," Jax joked. Bianca turned to him and laughed unusually loud. She stopped when she saw that no one else had thought Jax's joke was _that_ funny. Jax seemed to have enjoyed his own joke though, that's why Bianca laughed with him.

"Okay. Jax and his jokes are here," Mr. Park said. As Jax smiled and saluted to his classmates, Bianca gazed at him. She admired his silly personality so much that she could watch him tell jokes all day.

Mr. Park continued to take attendance, taking note that Alya was no longer in the class.

"So it's true?" Jax leaned to Miles. "She's really not coming back?" Miles looked down and shrugged.

Bianca waited for Jax to lean back in his chair and she prepared herself mentally, taking a deep breath, then faced the DJ.

"Can we talk after class?" Bianca whispered.

"Sure what about?"

"Well I kind of like someone," she told him. Bianca grinned and she almost squirmed out of her seat when Jax smiled shyly at her.

"Oh yeah? Me too," he confessed. Bianca's cheeks rose into wider smile. Her heart beat rapidly and she wanted to blurt out her feelings right there in front of everyone. Finally, would Jax confess his feelings for her?

"Really," Bianca asked. "Who?"

Just then, a girl poked her head into the classroom, wearing the most obnoxious smile Bianca had ever seen. She even waved her little fingers so utterly obnoxious at Jax. Bianca wished they would fall right off her hand.

"There she is," Jax cheered.

Bianca gaped as her heart shattered into a million stupid Jax pieces. There's who? Jax's crush? No way was that dancer girl, Jenna Jax's crush. He liked _her_. The one he had asked to the midterm show. The one he had sacrificed his biggest secret for. The one he gave a cute glance to. The one who couldn't stop thinking about him over break. Bianca was sure that he thought of her over the break too. Were her eyes broken? Surely they weren't the same eyes that saw Jaxon Gardner give her a cute glance at the midterm show.

Bianca turned away from Jax so he wouldn't see her face. She took in a breath but didn't let it out right away. Her brain felt like it had been mixed around with an electric mixer and her heart settled into her empty stomach, left to freeze. Bianca sunk into the chair as her hands clutched the edges. She pressed her lips together to keep her emotions from showing outwards to the other students.

Bianca Blackwell does not cry. Not in front of her Keaton friends.


	2. I Have a Boyfriend

**Chapter 2**

When class ended, so did the torture for Bianca. The agonizing hour trying to pay attention to Park's lesson, but actually imagining Jenna breaking her leg in dance class, kept her from going insane. Since Jenna totally demolished the conversation Bianca dreamed of having all semester break with him, she left the classroom like a scurrying mice, trying escape Jax, the hungry cat. Her attempt to avoid him failed though, when his sweet voice called her name.

Bianca contemplated to continue to avoid him, but her feelings got the best of her and she had to turn around to answer him. She couldn't resist because of how cute he sounded when he said her name. Bianca spun around, smiling at Jax hoping everything that happened in class was just a misunderstanding.

"That sweater is adorable," Bianca complimented. Jax looked down to the ground, fumbling with the ends of his sweater. Bianca stared at his raised cheekbone grin with fondness in her eyes. She could gaze at him at him all day, but he finally looked up, ruining her moment.

"Want to talk now?" Jax asked, the grin continuing to show on his face. Bianca blinked, taking her mind back to earth.

"You wanted to talk to me?" she said. Jax scratched the back of his neck.

"No, you wanted to talk to me, remember?" Jax reminded her. "You like someone? Is it someone from Keaton?"

Bianca stared at his brown eyes and his dimples. She wanted to tell him so bad, but she knew Jax's reaction wouldn't be what she had hoped.

"It's no one from Keaton," she lied.

"Oh. Is he cool? I bet he's cool," Jax said. Bianca bit her lip hard, to keep herself from crying in front of Jax.

"Yeah the coolest," she muttered.

Even though Jax hadn't confessed his feelings, walking down the hall with him, standing close, satisfied her fix and all the time she spent thinking of him over the break.

"Hey Bianca, working on the midterm project with you was so fun," Jax said.

"You helped me with my confidence, Jaxon."

"I'm glad I could," he said. "Hey, random question. Why do you like to call me Jaxon, Bianca?" he asked as they walked side by side down the hall. Bianca had her shoulder brushing against his and to her they felt like a couple.

"That's your name isn't it?" she said.

"Yeah, but everyone calls me Jax."

"Well I like Jaxon. It's much cuter," Bianca dared to say, but with confidence. She watched Jax turn to the side to grin, showing his teeth and extenuating his dimples. Wait, so did he like her or not? Why did he just smile like he was blushing at her calling his name cute? This boy gave mixed emotions more well than anyone she knew. Bianca's attention from Jax changed and their conversation halted when he saw Jenna at her locker.

"You go ahead, I don't mind," Bianca said. Jax smiled and ran off to Jenna. Bianca stormed off to her locker and opened the door, only to slam it shut right after.

"Woah," Miles, who came out of nowhere, said to Bianca. "I know you're angry, but you don't have to take it out on your locker."

Bianca eyed him and put a hand on her side. "How do you even know I'm angry Miles," she said.

"Because I know you like Jax, _Bianca_."

"So?"

"So you're upset because Jax's been spending time with Jenna," Miles said.

Bianca sighed and slumped to the ground against the lockers. Miles slumped with her.

"I thought he liked me miles. I really did," Bianca vented.

"And you're sure of that?" Miles wondered.

"When we were working on the midterm project he confessed his biggest secret to me and he sacrificed that secret for my confidence. That should be enough evidence right there," Bianca explained.

"Jax has a secret?" Miles asked, perking up with interest.

"Mi-les," Bianca complained.

"Sorry, continue."

"Then, he asked to me to the midterm show, glanced at me, and did I mention? He told me his biggest secret!" Bianca pointed out.

"You already told me the last one," Miles said. Bianca rolled her eyes and growled.

"Boys don't tell their biggest secrets to a girl unless they've got a crush on them," she stated. Miles furrowed his eyebrows telling Bianca that he was totally clueless of her love facts.

"Jax told you his secret, _big deal_ ," Miles said. Bianca rolled her eyes again.

"Did Jax tell _you_ the secret?"

"No, that's be weird," Miles said.

Bianca's eyes widened and she threw her arms up.

"See!"

Miles shook his head, chuckling.

"Okay, I get it now. But I can't explain why Jax is with Jenna," he said. Bianca thumped her head against the clunky metal lockers. It didn't even hurt her head because all her pain went to her heart.

"Now he's _with_ Jenna?" Bianca's voice cracked.

"Sorry," Miles comforted. Bianca turned her head away from him, leaning her shoulder against the lockers. Miles touched her shoulder.

"Wow, I didn't know you liked Jax that much," Miles said. "He must mean a lot to you."

She pressed her lips together, facing Miles again and revealing tears that ran down her cheeks. Bianca broke her own personal rule and sobbed into Miles' shoulder.

"Jax's a cool dude," Miles said, as he let Bianca soak is favorite grey polo. "I can see why you like him."

Bianca lifted her head up. "But you _don't_ see Miles," she said. "I blew my chance. He asked me to the show and it was the perfect opportunity. But I let it slip away by letting stupid Ivy sit in between us."

Bianca stared at Miles, waiting for something wise and smart to come out of his mouth, but instead she got:

"Sorry," he said. "Again."

And again, Bianca rolled her eyes, making that her signature expression, adding a louder growl.

"Is that all you can say? Sorry?" she complained.

Miles glanced at the dirty tiles, then put on a sheepish grin.

"Sorry," he muttered, before laughing at his own joke. Bianca had nothing else to comment, so she pulled herself off the floor and stood up. She was about ready to strut-no make that _sulk_ out of Keaton.

"Bianca." Miles got up and followed her. "I'm sorr- I mean, if you want, I can tell Jax how you feel about him," he suggested. Bianca paused in the middle of the hall.

"No Miles, that would make everything worse," she said.

"So you _don't_ want him to know you like him?"

"I do, but he'd think I'm trying to steal him away from Jenna," Bianca told him. Miles shrugged his shoulders and move his mouth to one cheek.

"Suit yourself," he said, then turned around, leaving Bianca alone in the hallway. She scrunched her eyebrows and took her bag off her shoulder, then fished for her iphone from a pocket. She pressed the lock screen button and the photo of Jax flickered on. _Stupid Jax, with his stupid smile and stupid dimples. Stupid Jenna!_

Bianca chucked the phone to the floor, cracking the screen across Jax's cheesy smile. She knelt to the ground to pick it up, instantly regretting her action. She peeled it off the floor, and slowly turned the phone upwards seeing the crack, split across the screen. Bianca squeezed her eyes shut, letting tears seep though her eyelids and dripping onto the phone. She created a puddle on Jax's face with her tears.

Bianca held her cracked iphone as she waited for her mom outside of Keaton after school. She clutched it in her hand, but made sure to not squeeze it too tight or she might slice her hand open. Since she had dashed out of her class quick as she could to avoid Jax, Bianca had to wait a while for her mom.

To pass the time, Bianca played games on her broken phone, but she couldn't help from looking at her lock screen every minute. She felt heartbroken, even though she wasn't rejected verbally. Bianca had the perfect chance to have Jax for herself, but her stupid nerves got the best of her.

"Bee!" Bianca looked up to see her mom's car waiting for her. "Come on," Mrs. Blackwell called. Bianca stood up and shuffled to the car, but she felt a presence behind her; It was the sound of high tops on the concrete, coming closer at a rapid pace.

"Bianca!" the voice she tried to avoid halfway through the school day, called. "Bianca wait!"

Bianca found herself standing yet again close to Jaxon Gardner, making the whole situation even more difficult because her blue eyes met his brown eyes and she never wanted to look away.

"Bianca," Jax said again, presenting to her a bright purple notebook. "You left this in class."

She eyed it and then realized that it was the notebook which contained doodles of his name all over the pages.

"That's not mine," Bianca denied, hoping with every fiber in her body he didn't see inside the notebook.

"It's got _your_ name on it," Jax pointed out, tracing his finger across the bold sharpie print. Bianca snatched the notebook right from his hands, leaving Jax stunned. To avoid any further eye contact or conversation, Bianca clutched the notebook to her side, scurrying to what would drive her away from the torture.

"Aw, he's super cute in person," Mrs. Blackwell cooed as Bianca got into the passengers seat.

"Mom, you're weird," Bianca said.

"So did you tell him?" Mrs. Blackwell asked, ignoring her remark.

Bianca folded her arms and glared out the car window, hoping her mom could interpret her emotions so they wouldn't discuss it anymore. Knowing her mom though, she would pry it out eventually just like when she pried out Bianca's feelings for her co-star Hunter in the past. Yes, Bianca did have _some_ interest in him because after all she _did_ spend hours everyday with him for her show _Chase and Chance, a_ nd those hours never felt like work. Sure, Hunter had gorgeous hair, pretty cute dimples (but not as cute as Jax's) and he made filming enjoyable, but their relationship wasn't even a real relationship. They never spent any time together outside of work aside from events and press interviews. They never even went on an actual, official proper date. Looking back, Bianca realized everything was one huge lie, all for publicity and the sake of a show that lost huge ratings towards the end of the first season. What made Bianca the most upset was the fact that her mom cared more about a relationship that was forced by the industry and by the parents than her actual feelings for a boy from Keaton.

"Bianca, honey?" Mrs. Blackwell said to her sulking daughter. "You didn't answer me. Does Jaxon like you?"

"No, I like Hunter now," Bianca said, knowing that would give her a reaction.

"Really?" Mrs. Blackwell said, straightening her back and gripped the steering wheel tighter.

Bianca laughed, but not because she was happy or something was funny, but because she was right. Her mom did have the exact reaction she guessed. The laugh had some sadness seeping through.

"I knew you still liked him," Mrs. Blackwell cheered.

Bianca gritted her teeth.

"Mom, can't you tell I'm lying?" Bianca said.

"So you don't like Hunter?" Her mom looked at her for a second, enough for Bianca to catch her hopeful grin.

"Mom, he better not be at home."

"Okay," Mrs. Blackwell said, eyeing the road. "But he is," she muttered.

Bianca slammed her head back on the seat. "Oh my gosh mom," she cried, gripping her fingers on her scalp.

"Bee, he likes you a lot," Mrs. Blackwell brought up again.

"That doesn't mean you can invite him over to our house without asking me!"

"If I would have asked you first, you would have said no."

"Exactly mom," Bianca said. "I _would_ have said no, because I. Don't. Like. Him."

Bianca huffed, and faced the car window, choosing not to speak to her mother until the ride home. Surprisingly, her mom didn't say another word or asked another question, until the car was in the driveway, and they entered the house.

"Bianca!" Hunter cheered and engulfed her in a hug at the door, but Bianca kept her arms to her side making it an awkward hug. He pulled back, giving her that dimpled smile that instantly flashed Jax into her mind.

"Bianca, I'm so glad to see you," Hunter told her. "You look beautiful."

Bianca smiled, but because she had been thinking Jax's cute laugh that was sort of a giggle with a smirk.

"Bee, you two should sit on the couch and catch up," Mrs. Blackwell suggested, guiding the two towards the living room. Bianca placed herself on the opposite end of Hunter, but he scooted closer till they were as close as Jax and Bianca had been walking down the hall. Hunter licked his lips, making Bianca avoid eye contact and she looked around the room. She drummed her fingers on her knee, wishing an earthquake would happen to get her out of the horrific situation.

"So how's Keaton?" Hunter asked.

"Awesome. The classes are fun, the people are great," she said.

"Not as great as you," Hunter said, moving his hand to her face, but she whipped hers out to push it off.

"Hunter stop!" Bianca shouted, springing back to the end of the couch.

"Someone's in a sour mood," he said. "Come on, you like me don't you?"

"Sorry, no," Bianca admitted. She panicked, trying to find an excuse to get out of the situation. "I have a boyfriend."

"No way you have a boyfriend that's not me. Who is it?"

"His name is Jaxon Gardner," she told him.

"That sounds like a name of a DJ or something," Hunter scoffed.

Bianca grinned and widened her eyes. "It does doesn't it?"

She smirked, and sprung off the couch, to her bedroom upstairs. She flopped on her back on the bed, and she smiled at the ceiling.

Bianca: one. Mom and Hunter: zero.


	3. Mr Random Dude

**Chapter 3**

Jax Gardner pushed open the double doors of Keaton with a smile, while breathing in the crisp Canada air as his feet glided across the concrete. He walked with swagger to where Miles occupied a whole picnic table to himself and slid in the bench across from him. Miles read a book, not paying attention to Jax.

"Sup' broseph," Jax greeted, with a fist out in between him and Miles. Jax got no fist bump back; instead Miles focused harder on the book in his hands.

"I said 'Sup broseph," Jax repeated. Miles' eyes looked up at Jax with his hand cramping from holding it in air.

"Oh sorry. Didn't know it was a crime to not fist bump a DJ," Miles joked, lifting his arm to tap Jax's fist. Before Miles could continue reading, Jax led them into conversation.

"So, I bet you can't stop thinking about Alya?" Jax asked after putting his hand down to his lap. Miles shrugged.

"Want to bet that you thought of _Bianca_ way more times than times than I did over the break?" Miles smirked. Jax cocked an eyebrow at Miles' random reply that didn't answer his question.

Thinking about Bianca? Maybe he did think of Bianca _once_ over the break. Okay, that was a lie. He might of thought of her a few times, and maybe she kept popping in his head without realizing, at dinner or whenever he created tracks in his room. He often found himself pausing in time, recalling their days spent working on the midterm project, and how content he felt with her. Jax tried to shake the image of her out of his mind, but he couldn't and it frustrated him. He felt he shouldn't waste his time thinking about Bianca when she called him a _friend_ before the midterm show. Over the break, Jenna, a dancer at Keaton who he met at a concert, had helped him forget about Bianca for a little while, until school started again.

"Why would I be thinking about Bianca?" Jax finally replied. Miles pretended to have something in his throat to clear.

"Because she's been thinking about you," he muttered with a smirk.

"What?" Jax leaned into the picnic table, ears wide open.

"Nothing," Miles said with a laugh. He closed his book shut and set it aside.

"While we're on the subject of Bianca, did she end up telling you who she liked?" Miles asked Jax.

"You heard our conversation? Wow, you must really feel left out without Alya around."

"I was sitting right next to you guys," Miles reminded him.

Jax shook his head.

"She only told me that he didn't go to Keaton," he said. "So that counts you and me out."

Miles crack another laugh.

"Dude what's the matter? You keep on laughing," Jax said.

Miles' cheeks rose into a closed mouth smile that made his teeth want to poke through his lips. Jax scrunched his face, squinting his eyes at his friend. This behavior was unusual for Miles, considering the fact that he was gloomier than a storm once Alya left. Now all he could do lately was smirk, smile or laugh at Jax.

"If you can't figure it out, then there's nothing for me to say," Miles said, getting up from the picnic table and grabbing his book.

"Figure out what?" cried Jax to Miles, who had already been pushing the double doors to Keaton. Jax looked around, scratching his head. He stopped when he spotted Bianca walking out of Keaton from different door.

"Bianca," Jax called, jogging up to her as she turned her phone on. Jax noticed a crack along the screen, but that wasn't what caught is eye. He recognized her lock screen photo because it was from _his_ Instagram.

"I like your lock screen," Jax commented. Bianca shoved the phone towards her body, but it slipped from her fingers, about to fall to the concrete and break for good. Jax extended his arm, grabbing the phone before it could face death-the concrete. He handed it back to Bianca and as he did so he asked,

"You want to come to the record shop with me Bianca? I need to check out some new music."

Judging by her plain expression, Jax expected her to reject the offer. Her answer surprised him, but also made him excited.

"I'd love to," she agreed.

Jax realized he forgot to mention that Jenna would be joining them. When they entered the record shop downtown, Jenna stood near the Shawn Mendes records, waving to Jax and Bianca as they walked in together. Jax noticed Bianca's strange behavior when he walked up to Jenna, and she stayed next to the doors. She had her arms folded, and her tongue stuck to the side of one cheek, while looking at the ground. Jax started to flip through some records, finding one that Bianca might like.

"Look," he said, holding up the album towards her. "You'd probably enjoy this, Bianca."

Suddenly, the record jumped from his hands to Bianca's like magic, when she walked over to him and snatched it to inspect the album for herself.

"So like, records are totally in again?" Jenna asked.

"A DJ's gotta have something to scratch with," Jax amused, motioning a scratch with his hand. Jenna looked to the Shawn Mendes records, her eyes wide.

"You wouldn't scratch with those would you?" She pointed to them. Jax picked one up, and flipped to the back.

"I don't know, Shawn Mendes could be a sick scratch," Jax joked.

"You probably haven't even listened to Shawn," Bianca retorted, weaving in between Jax and Jenna. Bianca's tone of voice caught Jax off guard. Yes, they've had some banter when they first knew each other, but she never sounded cold towards him.

"I have actually," Jax admitted. "One of his songs inspired one of my tracks."

"Ooh, isn't it that one where you added a water melon smashing?" Jenna remembered. Jax agreed with her, smiling, but it quickly turned into a frown when Bianca brushed past him. Their shoulders collided, almost knocking Jax over. Once she got to the back, Bianca flipped through the records, making Jax want to talk to her.

"I'll look through these records," Jenna said. "You go and see what's up."

Jax thanked Jenna and caught up with Bianca at the back of the shop. He stood behind her as she flipped through record after record, without even picking one out. Jax brought his arm up to tap her shoulder, but Bianca didn't flinch. He tried getting her attention again by standing next to her and reaching for the same record. Jax touched her hand and it reminded him of their midterm presentation, when Jax's hand intertwined with Bianca's. He held onto her hand like Bianca was suddenly going to disappear from the earth and he would never see her again.

"I hate this album," Bianca growled, releasing her hand from Jax's.

"But it's Ariana Grande," he said. "You love Ariana Grande."

The reason Jax new her music taste well was because he managed to sneak a peak of her Spotify playlist. One time when her phone lay open on a picnic table at Keaton, he made note of the name and whats songs were on it. At home, he found that playlist on hisSpotify and gave it a listen. During the semester break, Jax only listened to that playlist and nothing else; He never got tired of it.

"So you're a stalker too?" Bianca retorted.

"No, you just seem like someone who would like Ariana, that's all," Jax said, slyly saving himself. Bianca let go of the stack of records she had been flipping through, making them fall forward like dominoes.

"Well you're wrong," Bianca said, shoving past Jax, then passing Jenna out of the record shop.

Stunned, and without any idea what to do, Jax pulled his phone from his pocket to get some insight from Miles. Maybe he could explain why Bianca stormed off.

"Miles, I need your help. I invited Bianca to the record shop in town, but she got mad for some reason and left," Jax explained on the phone.

"What do you think I am? Some girl expert," Miles said on the other end.

"Yeah?"

Jax heard Miles sigh heavily through the phone, he could almost feel the breath on his own cheek.

"Who else came?" Miles asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jax wondered.

"Who else came?" demanded Miles.

"Jenna," Jax told him. "Jenna came too."

"There you go," Miles pointed out.

"So _Jenna's_ the problem," Jax realized.

"Nope, it's still you."

"Me? I don't get it."

"You want to know what you have to do? Go to Bianca's house and apologize," Miles advised.

"Apologize for what?"

"Trust me Jax, you're apologizing for something. And if you still can't figure it out, talk to me later," Miles said.

Jax took Miles' advice, even though he had no idea why he had to apologize for nothing. He picked up the Ariana album that Bianca so called "hated", but he knew she loved. He brought his portable turntable to the Blackwell's home, holding the Ariana album in one hand, with the record spinning silently on the turntable in his other hand. Jax stood on the front steps, arms too full to knock or ring the bell. He lifted his foot and thumped on the door with the front of his high top, while trying not to fall over.

Jax heard shuffling and a muffled voiced of frustration in the house. The shuffling grew louder, meaning the door would open, hopefully by Bianca or else things would be awkward for Jax. Thankfully she did open the door, and at that moment Jax turned on the turntable. Once Ariana's song played in a scratchy, retro tone, Bianca gasped.

"I love this song," she said. Jax held up the record jacket with the hand that didn't cramp from holding the turntable.

"But you hate this album," he teased. Bianca looked down at the line that separated the concrete stairs and the house.

"I may have been lying," she admitted.

"Alright, but if you don't mind, I'd like to listen to the album you hate so much," Jax offered. "Together."

Bianca smiled, brushing strands of her hair behind her ears, then stepped aside so Jax could come in. He followed Bianca to her living room where he set the turntable on the coffee table. Jax stopped the song so Bianca could tell her mom they had a visitor, but when she came back, she no longer looked pleased.

"Something wrong?" Jax asked, when Bianca flopped onto the couch next to him and huffed.

"Not a something, a _someone,_ " she said.

"Now's not a good time to listen then?"

"No, keep it playing I love it."

Jax grinned, then reached over the coffee table to put the needle back on and turn up the volume knob so Ariana's voice could fill the room. What he didn't realize was how awkward it actually would be to sit there listening with Bianca on her couch, alone, without anything to say. When he finally got some courage to say something, a boy out of nowhere, announced his arrival by squeezing himself in between Jax and Bianca.

"So you're the boyfriend?" he said to Jax who backed away. He grabbed the Ariana album, stopped the record from playing and held the record jacket tight against his chest.

"Who are you?" Jax asked.

"I should be asking you that. I was here before you," the random dude said.

Taken back, Jax scooted farther away, trying to see Bianca behind the boy.

"I'm Bianca's friend, Jax," Jax explained to the random dude. "I go to Keaton with her."

"Good," Hunter said. Jax felt the breath of the guy on his face and that's when he had to get away from him. His threatening vibe made him so uncomfortable, he had to escape. Jax filled his arms with the turntable and the album, scooting farther back from the random dude.

"I just remembered, I've got a track to make," Jax said, mainly to Bianca. "Sorry about that."

He left the couch, and lugged the items towards the door, trying to get out as fast as he could.

"Jax wait!" Bianca called. Suddenly Jax was face to face with Bianca and he could tell she was going to lean in for a hug, so he set the turntable and the album on the ground. Jax leaned in with Bianca, wrapping his arms around her, squeezing her tight. He grinned into her shoulder with his eyes closed, till a phone buzz separated them.

"Oh that's Jenna," Jax said, checking the text. "I've to to go."

Bianca's face turned annoyed again like in the record shop, so Jax knew what he had to do now. Go to Miles for an explanation, because apparently he knew everything about Bianca and that made Jax jealous. Maybe since Alya left, Miles put his attention towards Bianca to fill the emptiness? Okay, that sounded stupid to Jax. He was probably just a girl expert.

Jax asked for his explanation from Miles the morning of school when he found Miles at his locker. Jax held onto his backpack strap, standing behind Miles. He pressed his lips together and filled his lungs with air, almost forgetting to let it out so he wouldn't suffocate.

"I'm ready," Jax announced. Miles grabbed a book out of his locker and then spun around.

"You're always ready. For anything," Miles said.

"I'm ready for you to explain," Jax said.

"Okay, what happened?" Miles asked. Jax moved closer to him.

"The weirdest thing," he started. "I went to Bianca's house like you told me to do. I brought her favorite album, I played it on my turntable..."

"Wow, that sure is weird," Miles joked.

Jax waved his hands in the air.

"I haven't got to the weird part," he said. "We were sat on the couch, listening to Ariana and then, some random guy barged in between us out of nowhere."

"Strange," Miles commented. "And you don't know who he is? Maybe Bianca has a brother."

"No way, he didn't have Bianca's amazing blue eyes and brown hair," Jax said.

Miles smirked. "I thought she had brown eyes?"

"Brown eyes?!" Jax exclaimed. "Have you looked at her eyes?"

Miles laughed. "I'm sorry, I don't stare into her eyes like you do."

"Can you just tell me why Bianca's acting strange, since apparently you know everything?"

Miles and Jax went outside of Keaton to talk against the brick wall.

"The whole thing is simple," Miles started, looking at Jax. "Someone likes you. A lot."

"Someone likes me? What does that have to do with Bianca?"

Miles rolled his eyes.

"Because _she_ likes you Jax. Bianca likes you!"

Jax turned away, furrowing his brows.

"But she can't like me, she said he doesn't go to Keaton. Obviously I go to Keaton," Jax said.

" _Obviously_ she was lying," Miles told him.

Jax looked ahead, mouth hung open. A click in his brain flashed him back to the first semester. The smiles Bianca gave him. The fond stares. The glances at the midterm show. _The hand holding after their presentation._ Just with her _actions_ anyone could pick up that Bianca had a crush on Jax; Anyone but Jax himself. He kept his feelings bottled up because Bianca had called them "such good friends" and it crushed his heart. He had no idea she didn't have the courage to speak about her feelings to. They were more similar then Jax had ever realized.

At first, you would have thought they were opposites. Jax, the DJ who makes sick tracks and Bianca, starring actress with tons of TV credits. Who would have thought those to personalities would become friends, let alone acquaintances? No one would have thought so. But Jax realized there was something in the both of them that made forces drew them together.

Confidence. Or more so a _lack_ confidence. Hidden insecurities, deep inside of both of them that desperately needed someone for comfort It was only Bianca that he could tell his biggest kept secret to. No one else. It was only Jax who could help Bianca in her self-confidence with her lyrics and poetry. They needed each other.

"You're sure she likes me?" Jax asked, when he arrived back to the present day.

"Why? Do you like her?"

Jax leaned back on the brick wall flicking his wrist and hand down.

"Not a chance," Jax denied. He felt Miles starring him down and he could feel the smirk on his face. Jax caught his eyes while Miles continued to stare without saying a word. Jax had enough of the contest so he stopped it.

"Okay I like her Miles. A lot," Jax confessed.

"Finally you said it!" Miles cheered. "And what are you going to do about that?"

"I have no Idea."

"I know one thing you can do," Miles said. Jax leaned forward, ready for what he was going to tell him. Maybe Miles had the right advice; he seemed to lately.

"You can tell Bianca Jenna means only to you as a friend."

Miles' words sunk into Jax's head, which made him toss his hands onto his face and moan. He began to put things together, figuring out why Bianca acted cold towards him. Jax realized every time she growled or stared him down, Jenna had been round.

"Oh man," Jax cried. "I messed things up. _Bad_."

"I mean, all you did was give Bianca the impression that you like her, then you hang around Jenna all day and ignore her," Miles said.

Jax moaned and cried out again. He stood up from the brick wall and Miles followed.

"I am such an idiot," Jax cried.

"You said it, not me." Miles smiled. Jax pushed his shoulder.

"Miles, help me," Jax begged.

"I've done all I can do," he said. " _You_ need to do the rest on your own now."

Jax hung his head down.

"I don't know if I can."

"Yes you can Jax," Miles encouraged. "You and Bianca have a special connection, I can tell."

"But I'm so afraid to tell her. I'm not good at expressing how I feel," Jax said. "That's why I couldn't tell her before."

Miles stared at him seriously.

"Trust me when I say this Jax, if you have feelings for someone you need to tell them, whether you'll like their reaction or not," Miles said firmly.

Miles' advice swam through Jax's head throughout the school day. In music class, Bianca sat all the way in the back and in between Park's lesson, Jax kept taking peeks at her. She looked down at a music stand, scribbling aggressively with a pen on a paper. Bianca didn't seem to be in a good place at the moment, which made Jax contemplate telling her. But it was his fault she was in that mood and Miles said he should tell her his feelings no matter what. Jax took one more look at her once the bell rang, before racing to catch up to Bianca in the hall. She hung her head down as she walked to her locker. Jax didn't hesitate to confront her. Its was now, or go through his whole life wishing he had the guts to tell Bianca Blackwell he had a crush on her.

"Bianca, there's something I _need_ to tell you," he said. She looked at him with concern and her face eased up.

"Something wrong Jaxon?"

"No, I just need to tell you that I-"

Jax's words got caught in his throat, when Mr. Random Dude, from the Blackwell's house, showed up out of nowhere, interrupting Jax's moment. Again.

"Hunter, what are you doing at Keaton?" Bianca whispered-yelled to Mr. Random Dude, who Jax now knew was named Hunter.

"Introducing your new classmate," he announced with his arms spread out.

* * *

 _ **If you're reading this, I hope I can get a review from you. I'd love to know what you think! :)**_


	4. Voices Saying No

**Chapter 4**

Jax knew from that moment, Mr. Random dude or "Hunter," would go on to mess up his life. He didn't know why or how, he just had a hunch that guy can and would make his life miserable, judging by the two times he had butted in.

For some reason, the guy didn't want him to speak to Bianca, but that wasn't stoppng Jax. Before Hunter could say another annoying word, Jax snatched Bianca's arm and pulled her away from Hunter. He brought her to the big tree outside of Keaton.

"Okay, who even is that dude," Jax asked, sitting under the tree with his legs stretched out. Bianca joined him, their shoulders touching.

"I really don't want to explain," Bianca said.

"Fine by me." Jax and Bianca's eyes met. Her smile made him smile.

"So, what were you going to tell me?" she asked.

Jax bit his lip, looking at the grass. He then met her eyes again.

"Bianca, I don't think it was any accident that we got paired for the midterm project," Jax said. "I mean, you wanted to work with Miles, but he wanted to work with Alya."

"Why are you getting deep on me all of a sudden, Jax?" Bianca questioned. He shrugged.

"We were complete strangers before the project, and look where we are now," Jax pointed out. "I'm glad everything happened."

Jax gave Bianca the most sincere smile he could, while admiring her blue eyes that stared him down with passion. Her shiny, glossed lips curved up like a water melon peel.

"I'm glad too Jaxon," Bianca agreed. "Very glad."

The moment was the perfect time for Jax to tell Bianca. They were alone with nobody to interupt or ruin the moment. He could feel Bianca's interest in him by the look in her blue eyes. If what Miles told him was true, about Bianca liking Jax, then he shouldn't be worried.

"Bianca, during all this I-"

At that moment, Jenna, a figure in the distance, ran towards Jax and Bianca. Her face, usually calm and happy, instead showed something was bothering her. She didn't get too close to Jax and Bianca, but close enough to let him know she really needed to talk to him. Jax hated to leave Bianca, but after conversations with Jenna over the break, he knew this was urgent.

"I'll be back Bianca, don't go anywhere." Jax stood up and followed Jenna to the picnic tables. They sat across from each other, while Jax listened to Jenna.

"They're fighting again," Jenna vented.

"How often?" he asked.

"It honestly feels like every single minute," Jenna said.

"Your parents love you, just remember that," Jax comforted. Jenna nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks Jax, for being here for me."

"Of course Jenna, I'm here for anyone." He smiled. Jenna wiped her eyes, turning her expression back to her happy, bubbly self.

"You'd better get back to your girl Bianca," she said. Jax looked down at the table, then back at Jenna.

"She's not my girl," he said, cheeks turning red. Jenna stepped out of the bench.

"Okay, but you're face tells me other wise," she teased, leaving with something for Jax to ponder. He touched his cheeks to see if they were still hot. Then he swung his legs out of the picnic bench, his hightop bonking onto the leg. Jax jogged back to the tree to finish the conversation with Bianca, but he found the area empty. There was no sign of her anywhere, except for her cracked Iphone next to the tree stump. Jax knelt to pick it up, then pressed the home button. The photo of him at the piano flickered on, his face covered with a crack. He stared at the photo, wondering how he could be so stupid. Wondering why he didn't just tell Bianca that he liked her at the midterm show. Wondering if Miles told him the truth, and did he only say Bianca liked him to get his hopes up?

Bianca's phone vibrated in his hand along with a "ding." A text appeared from... Alya?! Jax blinked, bringing the phone closer to his eyes. Did he really see what he thought he saw? Alya had texted Bianca from her Daboem tour. It read: _I'm sorry about that. Miles said Jax can be clueless sometimes_.

Wow, so Bianca needed advice so bad, she resorted to Alya. Those two weren't exactly the best of friends. Actually they weren't even friends. So them exchanging texts surprised him.

"Hey Gardner!" a voice called, changing Jax's attention from the text. He turned around, knowing he'd see Hunter.

"You're not stealing that phone, are you?"

"How do you know it's not mine?" Jax said.

"Unless you like having your own picture as your lockscreen, then I'd like to think that it's not yours," Hunter said. The guy must have been watching him. Maybe even peering over Jax's shoulder without him noticing. Jax stuffed Bianca's phone into the back pocket of his pants and folded his arms.

"Are you following me or something? Do I have something you want?" Jax asked.

"I know you have an interest in Bianca," Hunter said. "And I know that because she told me you were her boyfriend."

Hunter's words hit Jax like an unexpected tornado. He couldn't help grinning in front of Hunter. It made him feel special, even though she lied, that Bianca wanted to be his boyfriend. He had to tell her. Now. Before he could lose her.

"It was nice talking to you, but I better be on my way," Jax said, looking down and walking past Hunter.

"Look," Hunter stopped Jax by grabbing his shoulder in a firm grip.

"I'm not trying to be mean or interfere," he clarified. "I just don't want a little guy like you to get your hopes up. Bianca's unpredictable. She's got her good moments and bad ones. She also has this insecurity thing that can be tough to deal with. I'm just warning you."

Jax squinted at him.

"Yeah sure. Thanks for that," he said. "See you never." Jax muttered the last part to himself, smirking, after he released from Hunter's grip. He shook his shoulder to ease the tension and shook his head at Hunters spiel. What he had told him, the stuff about Bianca, he didn't agree with. Maybe she had insecurities, but everyone does and Jax wanted to be there for her. As not only a boyfriend, but a best friend. Something Jax felt she never had in her life.

Jaxon Gardner needed to do this. No more stalling, no more interruptions. He knew Bianca needed to hear the words come out of his mouth. He couldn't imagine what could happen if he didn't tell her how he felt. She could move on to the next guy that comes her way, and the thought of that made Jax uneasy.

Jax walked with his arms swinging against his sides, his head firm and entered Keaton. He wouldn't let anything stand in his way...

Except. Voices.

As he made his way down the hall he heard voices. Sentences that contained the names Jax and Bianca. He started to slow down to hear the voices.

 _Jax and Bianca? No way._

 _What's Jax doing with an actress like her?_

 _They're like the most unlikely pair at this school._

 _No guys, they're perfect for each other. They're the two most insecure people at Keaton. They need each other._

Those words surprised him. The last one seemed nice, but after it, came a laugh. A make-fun-of kind of laugh. And the worst part was, Jax believed them.


	5. I Like You

**Chapter 5**

Bianca felt Jax was just coming and going in her life. A person who you could almost grasp for your own, but then slips away from your reach at the last second. At times, Jax had been there for her, but he'd also been there for other people. Maybe even more. Once again, Bianca was just a second in someones life. With her mom, second to her casting job. With Hunter, second to his career. With Jax, second to Jenna. For once, Bianca wanted to be a first.

When Jax had left to talk to Jenna, Bianca didn't bother to stay and wait for him to come back. As much as she wanted to know what he was going to say, she was fed up with his games.

Bianca made her way into Keaton, down the halls, with a hand on her hip. Her sighs were almost too loud to hear sobs in the distance. They sounded familiar. A familiar, obnoxious voice that was crying.

Bianca looked around to see if any of the students noticed the sobs, but everyone was busy in their own worlds. She decided to walk towards the cries, them getting louder with every step. Bianca reached the voice when she peered into a classroom where the obnoxious dancer, Jenna, sat alone. Something must have happened between her and Jax, which made Bianca burst through the door. Jenna almost flew out of the chair.

"What's the matter?" Bianca said in a fake, comforting voice, stepping closer to Jenna with a hand on her hip."Did Jax break up with you?"

Jenna turned around in the chair.

"Break up me?"

Bianca moved so she stood facing in front of Jenna.

"I'd assume that's why you're crying," Bianca said. "Jax broke up with you? To be honest, I don't blame him."

Jenna furrowed her eyebrows and gaped.

"What are you even talking about?" Jenna said, her voice unusually raising volume. "Jax and I never were going out."

The world halted for Bianca. Jenna's words hit her like a break to her head. Her assumptions had been wrong. Jax and Jenna weren't an item; she had been mean for no reason at all.

Wait, there was a reason. Bianca was a cold, cruel person who had no heart. Yes she was; she one hundred percent believed it. Why else would she be jealous? Why else would she be rude to Jax, the guy she liked and who was her only true friend? Why else would she be mean to an innocent girl at Keaton? Because Bianca Blackwell was a selfish, self-centered fool. That's why. A fool to think she'd get a guy like Jax- a sweet, caring boy with a heart unlike herself.

"I'm sorry Jenna," she apologized after realizing what she had said hurt Jenna. "I thought you and Jax were... never mind. I'll shut up."

Jenna just shook her curly-haired head, then made her way to the classroom door. She held onto the knob, before pausing to turn around.

"If you want to know why I was crying Bianca, it's because of my parents. They've been constantly fighting and I don't know what to do," Jenna explained, then disappeared out the door. Bianca bit her bottom lip, tears peeked out of her eyes. This was not how she wanted things to happen. All she wanted was the boy she liked to like her back. All she wanted was a real friend to be by her side. All Bianca wanted was _love._ Genuine love from someone she cared about. Now it looked like she wasn't going to get any of it. Jenna was probably off to squeal to Jax about what Bianca had said to her. Jax wouldn't appreciate her behavior. Would he? No he wouldn't. If she didn't like her behavior, then there's no way he would.

Bianca's actions made her want to punish herself- give her detention. A long, cruel detention. Not only cleaning spit out of the instruments, but washing out the _buckets_ with the spit. That would giver her plenty of time to think about about her behavior, but also plenty of time to think of Jax more.

Still standing in the classroom, but her eyes dry, Bianca gripped her skull and pulled at her hair. If she dug any further she could have pulled strands of her hair out. Then she opened her mouth wide and in a matter of a second, she yelled out at the top of her lungs. Suddenly, the classroom door flew open by Hunter. He leaped to Bianca.

"What happened," he panted. "What's wrong?"

The only thing to come out of Bianca's mouth was a quiet whimper. What came out of her eyes were more tears. Hunter stepped closer, bringing Bianca to him by pulling her in his arms. She cried and cried into his shoulder. Once again Bianca Blackwell had broken her rule, but she didn't care anymore. Screw the rule. Screw trying to keep her emotions inside. She kept crying into Hunter's clothes.

Although she couldn't see, Bianca felt another presence had entered the room. That presence wore high tops and headphones. Why he was in there, she didn't know.

"Bianca I need to tell you something."

She pulled back from Hunter, wiping her eyes.

"Okay, say it Jax," she said.

"Not with Posterface dude in the room," Jax said. Hunter released from Bianca and faced Jax.

"What if 'Posterface' wants to stay?" Hunter breathed onto Jax. Bianca saw Jax's fists clench at his sides, so she ran over to the boys before anything could escalate.

"Listen Hunter, could you wait outside while Jax and I talk?" Bianca asked politely. Hunter listened to her.

"Okay." Bianca folded her arms. "Go ahead."

"I should have said this right away," Jax began. "As soon as I knew I should have told you. But then I got the impression that you didn't feel the same way, so I tried to forget about it. But the truth is, I never forgot about it. Now when I was ready to tell you, there were people saying no."

Bianca started to smile. "Jaxon, what are you saying?"

He looked directly in her eyes.

"I'm saying, Bianca Blackwell, I like you, and I don't care what _you_ or anybody else says," Jax declared. "You are the smartest, funniest, most irritating person that I have ever met. And I like you. I've liked you since we got paired for the midterm project."

Bianca started to tear up again. Her heart, that used to feel cold and empty, turned warm and filled to the brim with joy.

"I have only one thing to say to that Jaxon Gardner," Bianca said. Jax pressed his lips together, not making eye contact

"What?"

"I like you too."

"Really?" Jax beamed, looking at her face again. "You like me?"

"I've liked you since the midterm show, but I was too chicken to say anything," Bianca admitted.

"You really have?"

Bianca remembered the day when he had come over to her locker and was trying to ask her to the show. She knew he was trying to get them to go together and also sit next to each other. But Bianca was too shy and nervous, so she got Ivy to sit with them. Even though she had called her and Jax "such good friends," during the show she couldn't stop gazing at him.

"Yeah, I couldn't stop thinking of you over the break," she said.

"Me too."

Bianca and Jax both smiled and leaned into each other. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and sqeezed Jax against her body. His warmth and touch made her glow inside. Never would she want to let go of him and never would she let anyone take Jax way from her.

"Hold on, I'm getting a text." Jax broke away, disappointing Bianca. He check his phone, then frowned.

"What is it?"

"The text. It says: Watch your back."


	6. Her Mom

**Chapter 6**

Jax stared at the text that an anonymous person had sent him, thinking if he looked at it long enough it would reveal the sender's name.

"Who could have sent this? It has no name," Jax wondered. "And what are they even talking about?"

"I don't know, it's probably just a joke," Bianca assumed.

Jax's phone moved from his face without his will when she pushed his hands down so he could focus on her instead of the text.

"Don't listen to them," she said, holding his hand. "All that matters is that we like each other."

Jax smiled. "You're right."

He and Bianca walked out of the classroom, holding hands. Jax forgot all about Posterface dude, who was supposed to be waiting by the door. They strolled down the halls of Keaton, getting looks and students pointing at them holding hands. Jax's fingers started to unhook from Bianca's.

"What are you doing?" Bianca wondered.

"My hand's cramping," he lied, letting go fully and then stretching his hand. Bianca gazed at Jax and smiled.

"You're so adorable," she gushed.

"I know," Jax said, giving her a goofy grin and popping the collar on his shirt. In the distance, Jenna came jogging over to them, but her eyes only fixed on Jax.

"Congrats," she cheered. "You finally told her!"

"How did you know, Jenna?'

She shook her head while smiling.

"Don't think I didn't see you two holding hands just now," Jenna said to Jax. She opened her arms and leaned into him. As they hugged she said, "I'm proud of you Jax."

He smiled saying, "Thanks."

"I'll see you later," she said after they finished the hug.

Jax kept staring ahead, until he felt Bianca touch his shoulder.

"Jax, I think it's time," she said. His heart started beating faster.

"What?"

"To meet my mother."

He raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure?" Jax's voice squeaked. She just nodded and led him down the hall and out of Keaton.

Suddenly, Jax found himself at the Blackwell's doorstep again, but more anxious than the first time. He followed Bianca into her house, holding onto his backpack straps till his knuckles turned white. They walked to the kitchen where Mrs. Blackwell held a bunch of papers with a phone under her chin. Bianca waved her hand to get her mom's attention; Mrs. Blackwell just waved back.

"Mom, Jax's here again," Bianca informed her.

"Honey, I'm so busy right now," Mrs. Blackwell told Bianca.

"That's okay, I'll wait till you're off the phone."

"I'm sorry Bee, after this phone call I've got paperwork to sign and audition videos to watch," Mrs. Blackwell said.

"But," Bianca started. Jax watched Mrs. Blackwell turn away to blab on the phone. Then he saw Bianca cover her face with both of her hands and run up the stairs. He didn't know what else to do, so he ran after her.

When he reached a room that seemed to be hers, Jax opened the door where Bianca sat on her bed in a flood of tears. He walked over to the bed and sat down, putting his arm around her.

"Your mom's never busy," Jax guessed. "Is that why you're upset? Because she usually has time for you?"

"Total opposite Jax," she sobbed. "She's always busy. I bet if I had brought Hunter home, she'd drop her phone without hanging up."

Jax stroked her back, and she put her head on his shoulder.

"Why? Cause he's her favorite actor?" Jax figured.

"I thought you didn't know who he was?" Bianca reminded.

"Hey, I've seen your shows," he said. "I just realized he starred in one of them."

Bianca laughed which made Jax happy, because seeing Bianca cry like she did broke his heart.

"I can see why she would like him better than me." Jax picked at the ends of his shirt. "He's an actor and I'm a DJ. I get it."

"I never said that she liked Hunter better," Bianca clarified. "She just liked when I was dating him."

Jax moved so Bianca's head could get off of his shoulder.

"You dated that guy?" Jax's eyes grew wide.

"If you call dating a co-star because people ship you, dating," Bianca said.

Jax's mind wandered back to the text he received earlier. Although an anonymous had sent it, knowing the connection between Bianca and Hunter made him have a funny feeling in his stomach. He also remembered the strange vibe he got from Hunter when he had visited the Blackwell's the first time. Could he be connected to the text?

"Don't worry," Bianca said, placing her head back on his shoulder and dispersing Jax's thought. "I never liked him one bit. Okay that's a lie. I thought he was very cute, but I didn't want to be his boyfriend."

Jax stayed silent.

"But not as cute as you of course," she added.

"Thank you." Jax grinned and layed his head onto hers. He never imagined on his first day at Keaton, he'd be sitting close to Bianca Blackwell, an actress, with her head resting on his shoulder. Anybody would snort if he were to tell them that was going happen. Which is why those students had made those remarks.

"Oh I almost forgot," Jax said, reaching to his back pocket for his phone. "I made something for you."

Jax pressed the phone on and scrolled through his music folder. He clicked on a file called: For Bianca. If I ever tell her. Once his finger left the screen, a soft beat started to play. Not too loud and upbeat like a DJ Diamond Mind track, but not too soft like a sappy love ballad. Then came a piano melody to fit alongside the drums, and some quiet synths. A voice started singing lyrics.

"Jax, I didn't know you could sing," Bianca said in awe.

"I can't really. I wrote the lyrics and Miles recorded the vocals over the break," Jax explained.

"That doesn't sound like Miles," she said.

"I know. I did a little tweaking to his voice to make it sound kind of like mine. I hope you don't find that weird." Jax almost stopped the song.

"Jaxon, it's wonderful."

"You really think so? Cause I worked on it all break and I wasn't even sure if I'd ever play it for you or If you'd like it or..."

Bianca lifted her head and looked at his face. "You really weren't sure if I would like you back?"

Jax was afraid that if he answered he'd start crying or something, so he stayed quiet.

"I was sure Jenna was your girlfriend, if that helps," Bianca confessed.

Jax turned to Bianca and scrunched his eyebrows a little. He touched her hand and looked into her blue eyes, then swallowed.

"You thought that I was her boyfriend?" he said, seeing that Bianca's eyes began to water.

"It crushed my heart," she cracked, more tears streamed down her cheek. Jax never saw Bianca cry before, but he had a feeling she did it often. Thinking about that made his eyes almost well up.

"I'm sorry Bianca." He wrapped his body around her and held her. "I'll never do that to you ever again."

Jax let Bianca cry into him while he rubbed her back for a minute. When she started to calm down, Mrs. Blackwell yelled her name from down stairs. Jax let go of Bianca and she wiped her eyes.

"Bianca? Where are you?" Mrs. Blackwell yelled. Jax heard thumping foot steps grow louder and louder, then the bedroom door swung open. Mrs. Blackwell stood at the door way with her hands on her hips.

"Bianca," she said, walking to the bed. "Why are you alone with a boy in your room?"

Jax stood up when Mrs. Blackwell glared at him.

"I thought I taught you better." Mrs. Blackwell put her hand over to Bianca's face and smacked her cheek. Jax brought his fingers to his mouth and his heart thumped hard as he watched Mrs. Blackwell walk out of the room after leaving a red mark on Bianca's cheek.

"Bianca," Jax spoke.

She screamed and slammed her body onto her bed, sobbing into her pillow. Jax's breath got caught in his throat and he stood silent, replaying what had happened in his head.

Mrs. Blackwell had just slapped her daughter's face and that didn't settle well with Jax. Who cares about that text. Something new had come his way that made him more furious than Posterface dude.


	7. What Happens When You Over Sleep

**Chapter 7**

Bianca kept sobbing into her pillow, until she remembered Jax in the room with her. She lifted her body from the bed and sat up. Jax stood with his fingers to his mouth; she could tell he had been shocked from what her mom had done. To Bianca though, it didn't surprise her.

"I probably should leave," Jax said, looking down at the carpet.

"I don't want you to go," Bianca said. Jax sat down next to her again, touching shoulders.

"I know, but I have to," he said. "I don't want your mom to get mad at you on account of me."

"Jaxon, it was all _my_ fault she slapped me."

"Please don't mention that again," Jax requested, looking away from Bianca.

"Jax, don't worry about what my mom did," she said. Jax nodded, but after a moment, he turned to Bianca again and his face covered with concern.

"Bianca?" he questioned. "Does your mom treat you like that all the time? Please tell me."

Bianca bit her bottom lip, avoiding eye contact with Jax. She hoped he wouldn't pry anything out of her.

"She does Bianca," he guessed. "Doesn't she?"

Bianca nodded a little bit.

"It's not always like this," she told him. "She just wants me to be the best at everything. The best actress, the best daughter, the best student at Keaton. She puts so much pressure on me, and then when I disappoint her, she has a temper."

"Remember you don't have to be in constant competition," Jax reminded.

Bianca sighed.

"I know, but my mom doesn't think that way. If I'm the very best at what I do then she's happy. So that's what I try to do. Be the best."

"I'm sorry Bianca," Jax said, touching her shoulder.

"Don't apologize," she said. "It's my battle that I've been fighting for five years."

They both stood up from the bed and faced each other. Bianca gazed in his eyes and she smiled through her tears.

"You are the best thing to ever happen to me Jaxon Gardner," she said. His cheeks turned rosy and his teeth peeked out from his lips.

"I'd better go," Jax said. Bianca let him capture her into a tight hug. "I hope you'll be okay," he whispered in her ear.

"I will," she said, letting him slip away from her. She watched Jax walk to her window and climb out carefully, then his head disappeared out of sight. Now Bianca had to go downstairs; She needed to face her mom.

In the kitchen, Mrs. Blackwell studied her laptop screen as an audition video played aloud. Bianca recognized the voice reciting a monologue.

"Mom," Bianca spoke, slowly walking into the kitchen so she wouldn't startle her mom. "Why are you watching one of my old auditions?"

Mrs. Blackwell looked away from the laptop.

"I'm making note of the things you need to improve on," Mrs. Blackwell said, looking back at the screen.

Bianca rolled her eyes and almost growled out loud. When she calmed herself, she stepped closer to her.

"Mom, about Jax," she started. Mrs. Blackwell put a hand up.

"I don't want to hear it," she said. "You should have come to me first. What's gotten into you Bianca? Bringing a random boy home. Are you two secretly dating behind my back?"

"I tried to come to you mom," Bianca argued. "But you were on the stupid phone. And Jax is not a random boy. He's the guy I've had a crush on, remember?"

Mrs. Blackwell shook her head and made a "tsk" sound with her mouth.

"If only you had stayed with Hunter."

"What do you mean, 'if only I had stayed with Hunter'?"

"He could have helped you get bigger roles, like a movie and you wouldn't have to go to that school," her mom said.

Bianca couldn't stand what was coming out her moms mouth. Once again she mentioned Hunter and how she should still be with him. Her mom put what she wanted over what Bianca wanted.

"Mom, Jaxon Gardner makes me feel special. He makes me less insecure when I am around him. I can open up to him without being judged because he feels the same way I feel," Bianca explained.

"Well then, how does Hunter make you feel?" Mrs. Blackwell asked.

"He made me feel like a fake. A worthless, nothing that you could show off to your friends. Oh and by the way? Did you know he goes to Keaton now?"

"That's wonderful, now you two can catch up on the good times," Mrs. Blackwell cheered.

"Ugh!" Bianca growled, running back to her room and slamming the door shut. The rest of the day, she stayed in her room without coming down for dinner. Her stomach gurgled the whole night, but she did anything to get out of having dinner with her mom and the Hunter talk.

In the morning, Bianca, who had slept in her school outfit, woke up when the sun peaked bright, through her window. Bianca rubbed her eyes and squinted at the blinding sunshine. Normally, on a school day she'd wake up in the pitch black. Either the sun decided to rise early or she slept in.

Bianca checked her phone. The time read: 9:40. She was going to go with, slept in. How could she have slept in? Bianca always made sure to be up at 5:30 AM so she could pick the best outfit and do her makeup.

Oh wait, the reason she's always up at 5:30 AM is because her _mom_ makes sure to wake her up every morning. It looked like since Bianca didn't like the boy her mom wanted her to date, she would no longer be doing that.

Well who cares. Bianca didn't need her mother waking her up. A fifteen year old can wake her own self up. Okay, maybe not a fifteen year old like Bianca, who had just slept through about three classes at Keaton. Man her teachers were going to kill. Worse, her _mom_ was going to kill her.

Bianca slapped her forehead when she sat up in her bed. It was the second time her face got mistreated in the last twenty hours. She sighed and reached for her phone. She began a new message to Jax. She typed:

 _Jax I accidentally over slept. That's why I'm not at school. I feel so bad. What do I do my mom's gonna kill me?_  
 **Sent at 9:43 AM**

At 9:45 AM she got:

 _I'm sorry Bianca. I'll cover for you and tell Mr. Park why you missed class._  
 **Read at 9:45 AM**

 _No you don't have to lie for me. I'll face the consequences._  
 **Sent at 9:46 AM**

 _Okay, I'm sure your teachers will be understanding._  
 **Read at 9:48 AM**

 _It's not the teachers I'm worried about. It's my glorious mother. And how are you texting me in class anyway. Park is so strict about using phones in class?_  
 **Sent at 9:51 AM**

 _...I'm in the bathroom._  
 **Read at 9:52 AM**

 _You are a dork..._  
 **Sent at 9:58 AM**

 _Hahahaha goldi_  
 **Unread sent at 9:58 AM**

 _Goldi?_  
 **Unread sent at 9:59 AM**

 _Bianca?_  
 **Unread sent at 9:59 AM**


	8. Team Assembled

**Chapter 8**

Jax kept sending Bianca messages when he got out of the bathroom, in the hallway, but he still didn't get one back from her. He knew if it was someone else, maybe their phone could have died, they had something to do or simply they didn't know what else to say. But it wasn't someone else; It was Bianca. A girl with a mother who can get mad for getting an A- minus on a test, or slap her for having a good friend comforting her.

Throughout the school day, Jax's mind kept going back to Bianca not answering him back. His hands constantly moved to his pocket, where his phone sit with tons of texts to her.

He wanted to tell Miles about it, but then he spotted Alya surrounded by students outside. Either Alya quit or Da Boheme was on a break. It was most likely the second option considering how much she wanted that opportunity.

"Alya!" Jax called, jogging up to his blonde friend and fellow music student. Alya spun around and grinned when she saw him. She went up to him and opened her arms.

"Jax, it's good to see you," she greeted.

"I know," he joked. "How's Da Boheme?"

"Amazing, but hard work," she answered. "What's been going on around here?"

"Nothing really," Jax said, forgetting the fact that big things _were_ happening around Keaton and everywhere else.

"Nothing other than the fact that you and Bianca like each other!" Alya said. They both moved to another table away from everyone, sitting opposite of each other.

"Let me guess, Miles told you everything?" Jax predicted. Alya just smiled big, which Jax assumed was for him, until he turned his head around to see Miles walking towards them.

"Hey Miles," Jax called. "You want to tell me why you have such a big mouth?"

Miles eyed Jax as he sat next to Alya on the bench. He looked at her confused, then back at Jax.

"I don't know what your talking about," he said, truthfully.

"I'm talking about you telling Alya about me and Bianca," Jax explained.

"I just thought she'd like to know," Miles said. "She's been secretly shipping you two."

Jax's cheeks started to blush.

"I have not," Alya defended herself. Miles eyed her until she broke. "Okay fine, I ship you guys. But don't tell Bianca!"

Jax and Miles both laughed at the same time; he almost forgot about his concern for Bianca.

"Hey guys," Jax said, breaking up Miles and Alya's admiration staring contest. "Bianca accidentally over slept and we were texting, but then she suddenly stopped and I'm worried."

"I was wondering why she wasn't in class," Miles said. Alya looked at Jax with sympathy.

"Don't worry, maybe her phone just died, or she took a five hour shower," Alya said, trying to lighten his mood, and it worked.

"Yeah that's what I figured, I guess," Jax agreed. He decided to go with that explanation. It seemed the most logical one and it would get him to stop worrying.

"So, have you asked her to be your girlfriend?" Miles asked, randomly. Jax shook his head.

"You haven't?" Alya said, surprised. Jax shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't think I needed to," he said.

"Well I'm sure Bianca thinks you do. She needs to know it's official," Alya told him.

"I don't know how to," Jax confessed.

"Don't worry, will help you. All your friends will," Alya offered, looking to Miles.

"We will?" Miles questioned. Jax looked down at the picnic table. "Oh yeah, we will. Definitely!"

Jax smiled at Miles.

"Hey Kit," Alya said, when the DJ came out of Keaton. Kit took the headphones off her head and put them around her neck.

"Do you want to help up us?" Alya asked her. Kit came over, sitting next to her challenger, Jax.

"Sure, what do you need help with?" Kit asked.

"Jax?" Alya said. He looked at Kit.

"I'm going to ask Bianca to be my girlfriend," he told Kit.

"Congrats Jax," Kit said.

Jax smiled at the three friends sitting with him. He felt so glad to have gotten to know them. Especially since they were there for a big moment in his life: Asking Bianca to be his first girlfriend.

"Jenna, you want to join us?" Alya asked the dancer who leaped out of Keaton. She did a couple of spins on her feet, then swayed to the group.

"We're all helping Jax ask Bianca to be his girlfriend," Alya informed her.

"I don't know," Jenna said. "I'm not in the mood to help Bianca."

"Just do it for me," Jax said. "Please?" He stuck out his bottom lip in a puppy dog face.

"Okay, you got me." Jenna squeezed next to Kit and folded her hands on the table. "So what's the plan?" she asked.

"Well I was thinking," Alya began, acting as the leader of the group. Jax didn't mind that she took charge. That meant less stress for him and good ideas that he couldn't think for himself.

"Ooh, what's this little cult conjuring up?" Hunter said, making his existence known by poking his head in between the group.

"Who's that guy? I've never seen him around here before," Miles said, squinting at Hunter. Jax knew Miles had felt Hunter's weird vibe too.

"Why don't _you_ tell him?" Jax said to Hunter, arms folded with a serious expression.

"I'm Hunter Tremblay," he said, sticking out his hand. "Actor, singer and professional girl swooner." Hunter flashed the girls a debonair smile. The guys didn't shake his hand, and the girls didn't smile back. Jax even saw Kit gag silently, which made him smirk.

"We're kind of busy," Alya spoke for everyone. "So if you could kindly leave, um?"

"Hunter Tremblay."

"Right Hunter," Alya said, scrunching her nose and sticking out her tongue. "Do you mind?"

"No, I don't mind if I stay." Hunter squeezed next to Jax on the end of the bench. Jax breathed out of his nose as Hunter butted his shoulder with his fist.

"Nice to see you again, DJ."

"I can't say the same to you," Jax muttered.

"So what is this little group discussing?" Hunter asked.

"Jax is going to ask Bianca to be his girlfriend," Jenna blurted out. She was obviously the only one who didn't get the vibe from Hunter. But everyone else did and they were all disgusted.

Hunter glared at Jax and then slammed his fist on the picnic table, startling everyone but Jax. Then he got out of the bench and walked back into Keaton with his head down.

"What's his problem? Did I say something wrong?" Jenna wondered.

"Hunter dated Bianca a year ago or something," Jax said to the group.

"Bianca dated that creep?" Miles said, eyebrows high.

"No I said _Hunter_ dated Bianca. I have a feeling she was miserable the whole time," Jax said.

Kit waved her hands and kept a disgusted look on her face. "Okay enough about that weirdo," she requested. "Please. Let's get back to Jax and Bianca."

"I agree one hundred percent," Jax said.

"Okay here's an idea," Alya said, leaning into the table. "Miles plays his guitar, while I sing. Jenna you can do your amazing dancing and Kit you can lay down a beat."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Except Jax.

"Wait, what do I do?" he asked.

"You ask Bianca to be your girlfriend," Miles stated the obvious, but as joke.

"Mil-es," Alya said. "Jax, you walk up to her after a few lines of the song and you hand her a rose."

"A rose?" Jax questioned.

"Yeah, it does sound cheesy Alya." Miles eyed her.

"It's not cheesy, it's romantic. And cute," she defended.

"Fine, I'll do it."

Alya smiled. "Good. Everyone come to this spot right after lunch tomorrow," she informed them.

"Thanks you guys," Jax said.

"Anything for our little Jaxy," Kit said like she was talking to a puppy. She even rubbed his hair like he was one. Jax ducked his head to get her hand off. Then he saluted to the group.

"See you tomorrow team," he said. Everyone saluted back, copying Jax as they laughed.

The team has been assembled.  
...

The next day, as discussed, the team arrived at the spot after lunch. Everything went as planned. Since Bianca wasn't around yet, the group crowded around the exact table they had all been sitting at before.

"Everyone ready?" Alya asked, looking around to each one. Her eyes fixed on Jax, who should be the most ready.

"I'm ready," Jax said, standing firm, but holding his hands in fists at the sides of his body.

"Are you nervous?" Kit asked.

"Are you kidding? DJ G is never nervous." Jax smirked and tugged at the collar of his shirt.

"He's nervous," Miles said.

"You'll do fine," Jenna assured, with a hand on his shoulder. Jax nodded.

"Here we go," Miles said. "I can see Bianca coming."

Alya frantically led everyone near a tree to hide behind. She instructed Jax to wait until Bianca sat down at a table.

"Once Miles starts playing, get ready. Then after a line or two, starting walking to her with this rose," Alya said, handing him the red flower. She hustled back behind the tree.

Bianca then came through the double doors with a bag slung on her shoulder and she walked with her head down to a table. She sat down and drummed her fingers on the surface. Miles' guitar playing began and so did Kit's beat. Jax saw Bianca look around the area and that's when Alya began to sing.

The group revealed themselves by stepping out from behind the tree. Miles held his guitar around his neck, Kit had her laptop in hand, Alya brought her voice and Jenna twirled around. Bianca looked towards the music and Jax began to walk to her with the rose. In front of her, he knelt down on one knee, holding up the rose.

"I'm too young to get married, Jax," Bianca teased. Jax stood up and scratched the back of his neck.

"Sorry," he said, handing her the rose. "I still came here to ask you a question though."

Bianca gazed at him.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

A tear slid down her cheek.

"Of course," she replied. "Of course Jaxon."

They collided into one another and Jax got the tightest hug ever from her. _I'm never letting her go_ , he vowed. _Never_.


	9. How To Get Away With Murder Well Kind Of

**Chapter 9**

Bianca squeezed him. She squeezed Jax's body against hers, like she hadn't seen

or hugged him in months. Every time she touched him, her problems and struggles went away for that moment.  
She never felt a touch like his before.

Words couldn't described how she felt when he had ask her to be his girlfriend. Unlike Jax, Hunter never made it official, which made her glad because then she didn't have to call him one of her boyfriends. Jax had asked her in the cutest way with all his friends to help him out.

Bianca Blackwell now had a boyfriend. The kindest, sweetest, coolest boyfriend at Keaton. A boy who made her feel worth something other than her acting career or her voice.

His smile cured her sadness. His laugh eased her pain. His eyes a wonder to look into. His curly brown hair tousled so perfectly at the front. The way he dressed in button ups, sometimes tucked into his pants. She loved everything about Jax.

If only her mom could see how much he meant to her. Then she could accept them and stop comparing their relationship to hers and Hunter's.

"I'm so glad you said yes," Jax said, pulling away from her. Bianca wanted to reach for him and grab him back.

"Who wouldn't want to be your boyfriend," she said, touching his cheek.

"You make a good point," he agreed, grinning with his mouth closed. "I have another question though."

"Sure, what is it?"

"What happened yesterday? When we were texting, you disappeared without say bye," Jax asked.

Bianca closed her eyes for a moment and paused to think about the day before. She knew she had an answer to give him, but it wasn't one she wanted to give. The fact was, her mother had found out she missed school. She knew because she came into Bianca's bedroom and found her lying in bed with school clothes on.

"Bianca, what are you doing?" she remembered her mom yelling at her. "Did you decide to skip school?"

"No mom," Bianca told the truth. "I over slept."

"Well what do you expect me to do? Wake you up every morning?"

"Uh yes mom. That's what you do."

Mrs. Blackwell eyed the phone in Bianca's hand.

"Who are you texting?" her mom demanded to know.

"Jax," Bianca told her.

"Give me the phone." Mrs. Blackwell reached her hand out. Bianca gave her mom the phone.

"Thank you," her mom said. "Now get down stairs, I have something to tell you."

Bianca opened her eyes and looked at Jax back to present day.

"My phone died, sorry," she lied.

"That's okay," Jax said, grabbing her hand.

They gazed at each other for a good minute, until someone came up and pushed Jax away from Bianca.

"What are you doing Hunter?" Bianca said.

"Bianca, you have to think this through," he said. "You can't choose him over me."

"Well I'm sorry Hunter, but I did," she said.

"But we have so much in common," Hunter said.

"So do we," Jax said, stepping close to Hunter.

"I wasn't talking to you, DJ." Hunter took his arms, pulled them back and pushed Jax down to the concrete with force. Jax fell on his side, scraping his arm on the scratchy surface.

"Jax!" Bianca called as she brushed past Hunter and knelt down to Jax. "You're a jerk!" she said, looking at Hunter while holding Jax's hand.

Bianca helped Jax get off the ground and she held him so he wouldn't fall down. She saw that his arm had a big red gash from the fall.

"Does it hurt?" Bianca asked touching the wound. Jax winced.

"Yes, a lot," he said.

"Come on, lets clean it up," Bianca said, leading him towards the door.

Suddenly, a swarm of students including, Alya, Miles, Jenna, and Kit, crowded around Bianca and Jax. They probably had all witnessed the incident.

"Jax are you okay?" Miles asked.

"What did that jerk do to you?" Kit asked.

"Need some help Bianca?" Alya asked.

Bianca's head spun from all the questions and students chattering.

"Me and Jax need a moment," she told them. They nodded, understanding. Bianca started to lead Jax inside Keaton, but a student blocked them.

"Why did you upset that famous actor, Jax?" the girl asked.

"I didn't," Jax told her.

"But he was mad at you. We saw the whole thing."

"Jax needs to go to the bathroom," Bianca said to the girl. "If you could please move."

The girl moved, but she grabbed Jax's hurt arm as they past by.

"Don't upset the actor again," she said with a serious face.

Bianca saw Jax bite his lip because the girl had squeezed the arm with the wound. He winced on the way to the bathroom.

Bianca brought Jax into the girls bathroom to clean the scrape. He stood near a sink while she took a paper towel and wet it with water.

"How's this?" she asked him as she touched the towel to his arm carefully.

"Stings," he said, scrunching his eyes.

"I know, I'm sorry." She dabbed the towel across the scrape.

"That guy's a jerk," Jax said, getting ansy.

"I know Jaxon," she said. "You need to stand still."

Bianca finished up cleaning the scrape, then she tossed the towel in the garbage. She faced Jax and held both his hands.

"Were gonna have to tell my mom eventually," Bianca said, looking down at his hands in hers.

"It'll be fine," Jax assured, smiling at her.

Bianca tried to give him the best smile she could, hoping he couldn't see through it. But it then became sincere when Jax's face leaned into hers. She followed, her heart pounding and her eyes closed.

Thud. The girls bathroom door flung open. A student walked in, where Bianca and Jax's faces were inches apart.

"What are you doing?" the girl said, startling Bianca and Jax.

"No boys allowed in the girls bathroom."

"For your information, which is none of your business, I was helping Jax clean this," Bianca said, holding up Jax's arm.

"Gross," the girl said, crinkling her nose and then scurrying off into a stall.

"Come on," Bianca said. "We're probably late for class."

She pulled Jax's arm, leading him out the bathroom.

"Wait, hold on," Jax said. Bianca let go of his arm and turned around. Jax put a hand to his head then his body crumbled to the tiled floor.

"Jax!" Bianca yelled, running up to her boyfriend. She shook his body lightly, until his eyes opened.

"We have to get you to a nurse," Bianca told him. "And tell Principle Durani what Hunter did."

"No, I don't want to get him in trouble," he said in bits and pieces as he tried to catch his breath. Bianca held his arms and slowly lifted him off the floor.

"It'll be okay, come on."

First, she took him to the nurses office to get Jax checked out. She waited by the door, until the nurse cleared him to go.

"Just a little nausea," Jax told her.

"Good." She grabbed his hand and they walked to Durani's office.

"Are we really doing this?" he asked. "Ratting the jerk out?"

"We're not 'ratting him out,' We're getting the justice you deserve," she said, opening the door.

"Principle Durani," Bianca said.

"What can I do for you two?" Durani asked. Bianca looked at Jax then back at the Principle.

"Jax got pushed by a student and he fell on the concrete hard."

Jax showed Durani the arm with a bandage wrapped around it.

"Oh my," Durani said. "This behavior is unacceptable at Keaton."

"Yes sir," Bianca agreed.

"If I may ask, which student has done this to you? There will have to be consequences."

"It was the new student, Hunter Tremblay sir," Jax said.

Durani reached for the phone at his desk.

"Thank you, I'll call him into my office," he said.

A few minutes later, Hunter entered the office. He grinned at Jax.

"You wanted to talk to me sir?" Hunter said.

"Yes, these two told me you pushed Mr. Gardner over on the concrete?"

"I don't know what you're talking about sir. I'm a new student. I have no business pushing kids over."

"Is that the truth?" Durani looked to Jax and Bianca.

"No sir, he's lying," Bianca said.

"Now, I don't know what to believe. You two say he did it and Mr. Tremblay over here says he didn't."

"I swear sir, I never pushed Gardner," Hunter said.

"Okay, but I know Mr. Gardner wouldn't lie about something like this. So unless someone confesses, you are all free to go," Durani said.

No one answered.

"Alright then, you guys can go."

Hunter left first, then Jax and Bianca followed behind.

"You're lucky DJ," Hunter said to Jax. "If I had gotten punished, you'd so be in trouble."


	10. First Date, Double Date?

**Chapter 10**

Now that Jax and Bianca were officially together, they needed to go on their first date, but not just any first date; Jax wanted it to be the most _memorable_ date ever. Something she could remember years later as the best first date in history.

Jax was not one to be sappy, or atleast he didn't want to be known that way, but he wanted the date to be fun and romantic. (If he even knew what romance was.) This time, he wanted to plan everything by himself; no help from friends.

The date, Jax hoped, would be that week, Friday after school and it was Wednesday. He still didn't have anything planned, but he hoped something would pop into his mind.

In the mean time, at home Jax worked on Mr. Park's latest assignment. He wanted the DJ's to create the music and the musicans to write lyrics. Then the DJ's collaborate with a singer and they mash the creations together. Of course there would have to be tweaking, but the fun part was finding out how all the songs would turn out. Unfortunately, Jax did not get to choose his partner, but he was glad to get paired with someone he was familiar with: Alya Kendrick. He had heard some of her originals so he knew what her style was.

Jax had a cool studio in his bedroom. On one wall he had a desk and a computer with two monitors. He had microphones to record samples and DJ turntables. One of his favorite things was his midi keyboard which allows him to plug it into his computer. He spends a chunk of his day experimenting with synths and other unique sounds.

While Jax was working on the project in his room, he got a text from Alya.

 **Alya:**

 _Hey Jax, how's the assignment going?_

 **Jax:**

 _I just started. I have a lot of other things on my mind._

 **Alya:**

 _Like that new student?_

 **Jax:**

 _Yeah, and what I'm going to do for my first date with Bianca._

 **Alya:**

 _Oohh!_

 **Jax:**

 _Sorry Alya, but I want to plan this by myself this time. But thanks for the help the other day!_

 **Alya:**

 _You're welcome Jax :) U and B are so adorable. Ur probs gonna get married. I'm calling it right now!_

 **Jax:**

 _You're so funny. But u never know what can happen. I called u and Miles otp, but look at u 2 now.._.

 **Alya:**

 _Thanks for reminding me :/_

 **Jax:**

 _Sorry... I tend to say the wrong stuff..._

 **Alya:**

 _It's okay. Anyways, I hope ur date goes perfect lover boyyyyyy :) :) :)_

 **Jax:**

 _Thanks. I hope so tooooooo_

 **Alya:**

Lol see u soon and tell me how the date went. Don't leave anything out!

 _ **Jax:**_

 _Ok_

By the time Friday came around, Jax hadn't thought of a memorable date idea and it drove him crazy. Since he had been working hard on the assignment, his brain didn't leave room for planning.

Durning lunch at school, Jax sat outside with his untouched food and he held his head in between his hands.

Think. Think. Think.

There had to be a unique, un-cliche first date idea in him somewhere. He was creative, but only when it came to music or his DJing. This love stuff, it was all new to him. Bianca on the other hand seemed to have it down. She did have plenty of practice on TV, even if it was just acting. He'd seen a couple of episodes; Lauren and Kate seemed like they had new boyfriends every week. Plus Bianca was way more confident than he was, so this relationship stuff was no trouble for her.

Jax started to bop his forehead onto the wood of the picnic table, hoping an idea would pop right out, but after about twenty head bangs, all he got was a sore brain and maybe a splinter.

"Jax, what are you doing?" Bianca asked.

"Nothing. I mean it's pretty embarrassing," Jax said. Bianca took a seat next to him at the table.

"Jax, it's me. You don't have to be embarrassed."

"Okay, I'm frustrated because I can't think of the perfect date idea for us," Jax told her.

"Hey, don't stress about it," she said.

"But it's our first date, it has to be perfect," Jax said.

"Listen, it's my first date and I want it to be special too, but no matter what we do, it will be special cause I'll be with you."

Jax grinned and his worries about the date left.

"I'm going to be your first date?" he clarified, with a big cheesy smile."That's the cutest thing ever."

"You're the cutest thing ever," she said with a cheesy grin to match his.

"Thank you," he said. "So do you want to do something later?"

"I'd love to."

"Great my mom and I can pick you up at 4:00 and we can go to dinner or something?" Jax suggested.

"Could you maybe not pick me up at my house?" Bianca requested.

"Okay, but how are you going to get there?"

"Pick me up a couple blocks from my house."

"Sounds great."

...

The first time Jax had mentioned Bianca to his mom or dad was actually on his first day of Keaton. He didn't go on and on about her, because of course he barely knew her, but he did announce that an actual actress was a student at the prestigious school.

His parents remembered seeing a few episodes of her shows and were very intrigued when he told them. After that, Bianca never came up in conversation for a long while.

When he and Bianca were paired for the midterm project, Jax had mentioned a few times that he had a partner for school that was a girl, but he didn't say exactly who. Even when he and Bianca started to become friends while working on the project, he didn't talk about her to his mom or dad at all. It wasn't until Jax realized he liked her and when he asked her to the show, he finally brought the actress back into conversation.

"Bianca Blackwell huh? The actress?" his dad said at dinner after Jax explained the past couple weeks to his parents.

"To me she's not an actress dad. She's just a kid at Keaton like me. And I think gets me," Jax said to his parents.

"Does she like you?" Mrs. Gardner wondered, while cutting into a piece of chicken.

"I don't know, I mean I'd like to think so. She seems to be happy when I'm around."

"Well that's good. Happy's got to be a good sign," Mr. Gardner encouraged.

"I hope you're right."

See, even though Jax hadn't said every detail to his mom and dad or he forgot to mention her, they didn't throw a big fit. Maybe his parents were more easy going than Mrs. Blackwell, but that wasn't the point. The point was, _Jax was a good guy_. Why couldn't she see that?

Jax's mom and dad were so caring and understanding, which made him sad. He wished Bianca's mom would give him a chance, but she just wouldn't let Bianca's "relationship" with Hunter go.

Mrs. Blackwell made _Jax_ seem like the bad boy, when clearly _Hunter_ was.

What if Bianca's mom had found out about Hunter getting away with pushing Jax onto the concrete? She'd still probably side with Hunter or she'd say Jax was lying to make him look bad. Unbelievable. It never happened, but it still annoyed Jax.

"So it's your first date with Bianca?" Jax's mom asked at their house at kitchen table after school, with a cup of coffee and a book in hand.

"I'm her first date," Jax said, at the table with his mom.

"That's so sweet. I can't wait to meet her," she said with a smile.

"So can you drive us to a restaurant in town?" Jax asked.

"Of course Jaxon," Mrs. Gardner said.

Jax's mouth curved upwards when his mom called him by his full name. Bianca loved to call him Jaxon, even when everyone else called him Jax. But the way his mom said his full name was different than when Bianca said it. When she did, it meant she was sincere and serious, but she also used his full name when she and Jax had moments together; When things got sweet and mushy.

"Wow, she really makes him smile," Jax's dad said when he walked into the house, coming home from work. Mrs. Gardner looked at her husband and smiled. Jax realized he must have been staring off into space with a goofy smile again, because his dad caught him.

"Hi dad," Jax greeted, walking to him.

"Look at those cheeks, Eve," Mr. Gardner pointed out. "The same shade of red when you and I were dating."

"D-ad," Jax said, blushing even more.

"Don't embarrass him Jeff, he's going on his first date with Bianca tonight," Eve announced.

"Really?" Jeff ruffled Jax's hair.

"Yes dad, and I'm going to need this hair to not be looking like I just woke up when I go," Jax complained, dodging his fathers hand.

"Sorry. So where are you taking her?" he asked.

"The restaurant, Shakes and Steaks," Jax told him.

"Hey that's where me and your mom went on our first date," Jeff remembered, looking to Jax's mom to catch her reaction.

"Aw man," Jax whined.

"Don't worry Jax, we won't say anymore about it," his dad promised. "Right Eve?"

"Right," she promised too. "Now you'd better get ready Jax."

"Can't I wear this?" Jax looked down at his yellow shirt he wore to school.

"Bianca's going to wear something nice, I think she'd want you to do the same," Mrs. Gardner advised.

"Fine," Jax huffed, as he jogged upstairs. "But I don't need help picking out my clothes. You promised to stop doing that when I was twelve."

Once Jax opened his closet, he had a dilemma. What does one wear on a first date? A suit? A sweater? A button up?

Jax flipped through his clothes, pushing aside one after another. Every too fancy top and every too casual top were pushed aside. He finally settled on an American Eagle long sleeve, with a sweater tied around his neck by the sleeves, blue pants, and blue slip-ons. Then after checking himself in the mirror to make sure his hair was right, he went back downstairs.

"Aw, you look so adorable," his mom cooed once he stepped into the kitchen.

"Is this sweater weird?" Jax asked his mom.

"You picked it out at the store."

"No, I mean is it weird around my neck like this?" he clarified.

"Sweetie, Bianca will love it."

That was the only thing anyone needed to say to convince Jax; His outfit was perfect.

"You ready boy?" Mr. Gardner asked, jiggling the car keys around his finger. Jax nodded and took a deep breath. Jeff tossed Jax the keys even though he wasn't the one driving.

"Have a good time," Jeff said as Jax and his mom left out the door.

...

Jax's mom drove them to where Bianca told him to pick her up. She parked the car next to the curb and Jax got out the car. Bianca had her arms behind her back, wearing a long black dress and black wedged heels. Her wavy hair swept to one side and settled over her shoulder. Jax's mouth turned dry when he stepped in front of her and took in her outfit.

"I love your sweater," Bianca complimented first. "It's so cute the way you wear it around your neck like that."

"Thanks," he squeaked, barley getting it out with his dry mouth. "I love your... I mean I love the... I love everything," he said breathlessly.

Bianca tugged at her ear and looked down with a huge grin. '"Thank you."

"You're always welcome," Jax said, reaching for her hand.

...

At the restaurant, Steaks and Shakes, Jax and Bianca sat opposite of each other in a booth with menus and waters.

"I don't know if I've said this, but you really make me happy Jaxon," Bianca said. It had only been five minutes into the date and she was already getting deep. The hint? She used his full name.

"I'm so glad to hear that. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because, when I told my parents about you earlier in the semester, my mom wondered if you liked me too and I said you seemed happy when I was around," Jax explained. "And now I know."

"You talked to your parents about me then?" Bianca said eyes widened.

"Of course. I had a huge crush on you."

"Really, a huge crush?"

"Couldn't you tell? I thought I was way too obvious."

"To be honest, I was totally clueless."

Jax held her hand on the table.

"That's okay, I'm the king of cluelessness."

Bianca looked at their hands and she smiled.

"Now it's my turn," Jax said.

"For what?"

"To be mushy and sappy," he said. Bianca giggled.

"Okay so, I really like..." he began. "Alya?." He looked away from Bianca.

"Alya?" she repeated.

"No, Alya." Jax pointed to the blonde girl entering the restaurant. "With Miles."

"Hey guys." Bianca waved at them. Alya and Miles walked over to their booth.

"So you guys are here on a date?" Jax asked them.

"Actually both our parents are out of the house and we needed something to do," Miles said. Alya nodded.

"You guys want to sit with us?" Bianca offered, then looked to Jax to see if he approved, but to be honest, he really didn't approve.

"Sure," Alya said, squeezing next to Jax and Miles squeezed next to Bianca. A waiter came over and saw that the booth had two more people at the table.

"What can I get for you double daters?" The waiter asked with a pen and pad in hand.

All four of them told him their orders and he came back with the food ten minutes later. As the evening went on, Jax didn't mind as much that Miles and Alya had joined their date. Bianca had gotten into a deep conversation with Miles about something they both related to, while Jax and Alya talked about Mr. Park's assignment.

Jax ended up speaking to Alya more times then he did with Bianca on the date, and something about that made him feel weird inside.


	11. You Didn't Say You Were Dating

**Chapter 11**

For the entire evening Bianca got into a conversation with Miles about television and how he wanted to be an actor when he was younger. Things just went from there and it led them to different subjects. At the same time, Bianca glanced at Jax to see him talking to Alya, but his face with nearly not as much expression as she had. She knew it wasn't a good idea to let Miles and Alya sit with them, but the conversation she was having with a friend, it was something she rarely experienced.

Then the it got late and she saw Jax look at his watch. Bianca also made an effort to check the time. Soon Miles and Alya did too.

"Wow we were here for a long time," Alya mentioned as she started to scoot out of the booth so Jax could get out too.

"I had a great time talking to you Bianca," Miles said.

"Same here," she said.

"Okay well, since it's supposed to be your guy's special day, we'll leave so you two can be alone," Alya said, walking to Miles and guiding him out the restaurant. Now Bianca faced Jax standing at the side of the booth.

"I had a great time," Bianca said with a smile, until she frowned when he didn't smile back. "Didn't you have a good time?"

"I mean sure, if we planned a _double_ _date_ for our first date," Jax said.

"I know, I'm sorry for inviting them to sit with us," Bianca apologized sincerely.

"No it's okay, I know how much you need friends," he said. "And me, Miles and Alya are _always_ here for you."

"Wait, why did you mention Alya? We kind of hate each other?"

"Who was the one to come right over when you offered them to sit with us?" Jax challenged her to think. Bianca looked up to remember and when she realized, her face brightened.

"See," Jax said. "Sometimes people are there for you, even when you might not be on the best terms."

"Like Jenna," Bianca said with no context.

"What about her?"

"I kind of wasn't nice to her when I though you two were dating," she said, with deep guilt in her voice.

"You see, Jenna offered to help the other day, even when it involved _you_ ," Jax made another point.

"Do you think she'd forgive me?"

"Bianca, I think _anyone_ could forgive you."

"I don't know about that." She looked at the ground.

"You'll see one day," Jax said. He pulled his phone from his pocket and started to dial a number.

"Yeah mom were done," he said into the phone. "Yes, I had a good time." He blushed which made Bianca smile big.

"Okay see you soon."

"She's picking us up now?" Bianca asked.

"Yup. She's on the way."

"Did you lie?" Bianca asked. "To your mother?"

"Of course not. I still had a good time. Before Miles and Alya came, we had a good moment."

"You honestly mean that?"

Jax pointed to his face. "Look at this grin? What does that tell you?"

"That Jaxon Gardner is the only person who really cares about me. Like _really_ cares about me."

Bianca wasn't planning on crying; Not at the restaurant in front of people, but her tears, they had a mind of its own. One slid down to her mouth and she let her tongue taste the familiar salty flavor.

"You have lots of people who care about you," Jax said.

"Not the way you do Jax. Not the way you do."

Bianca pierced her bottom lip with her teeth, but that didn't stop her eyes from filling with more of the salty liquid. Jax embraced her right away, his hands touched her bare shoulders.

"My mom's going to kill," she muttered.

"Stop saying that," he said, still holding her.

"I didn't tell her we were going on a date. When she finds out, she'll be furious." Bianca's voice weakened.

"Shhh," he comforted, rubbing her back. He pulled back and smiled lightly. "Come on, let's wait outside for my mom." He wiped her tears away by holding her cheeks and rubbing them with his thumbs. Then he moved his hands to grab her hand and he grasped it.

Bianca and Jax stood against the brick wall of Steaks and Shakes, holding hands in the brisk weather at six in the evening. Wearing a dress without sleeves made Bianca's shoulders and arms sting in the cold.

"You're freezing," Jax noticed.

"No." Her teeth chattered and she obviously shivered.

"Here," he said. For a second, Bianca thought he was going to do the cliché move of giving her his jacket, or in this case his _sweater._ Instead, he wrapped his arms around her to trap heat.

"I appreciate this," she said.

"Because you're not cold anymore?" he asked the obvious.

"Because you're original. You're not cliché."

"That'sme _,_ Mr. Original."

Bianca giggled; She did that often now because of Jax. She believed that was the greatest thing he could give her; Happiness. Joy in her life. A smile on her face. Keaton gave her a break from the stress of acting, but Jax gave her something truly life changing.

"Oh, there's my mom," Jax said when a car pulled up. "She's smiling at us."

"You two had a good time?" Mrs. Gardner asked when they got into the car.

Bianca exchanged a smile and a glance with Jax.

"Yes," they said simultaneously, making them laugh.

"Bianca," Mrs. Gardner said, looking at her through the rear view mirror. Bianca straightened in her seat to listen carefully to Jax's mom. "You are the sweetest thing. I'm glad you ended up with my boy Jaxon,"

"Mrs. Gardner? Does Jax mention me a lot to you?" Bianca asked.

"Mention you? Honey he _talks_ on and on about you to his father and I," Jax's mom said with pleasure. Bianca's faced brightened as big as the headlights ahead, then she leaned into Jax sitting next to her.

"Your mom so nice," she whispered to him.

"So is your mom," he whispered back.

"Is that a joke or?"

"I know you have a nice mom, I just haven't had a chance to see it yet."

"You'll never see it." Bianca's pessimistic attitude evidently showed through her voice.

"Don't say that. You got keep your spirits high," he encouraged.

"That's kind of hard for me," her voice said with disappointment.

"It's okay." He touched her hand. "It's okay."

"Everything alright back there?" Mrs Gardner checked.

"Yeah mom," Jax answered for them.

The car arrived to Bianca's destination, but not to the drop off location she wanted. Instead, Mrs. Gardner parked at Bianca's actual house, not a couple blocks away. She could tell Jax noticed too when he had a look of terror to match hers.

"It'll be okay," he mouthed. Bianca put on a smile for his mom as she unbuckled.

"Thank you for driving us Mrs. Gardner," she said.

"Of course sweetie. I have a good night."

Bianca climbed over Jax to get out of the car then he followed her. They stood by the car on the sidewalk. Jax hugged her goodbye.

"Don't leave me," she spoke softly.

"I have to."

"Please," she begged, even though she knew he couldn't. He kissed her cheek.

"Text me okay?"

She just closed her eyes.

"Okay?" he repeated.

"Mhm."

The car drove off and she was alone. Now she had to find out what her mom's reaction would be when she entered the house. She braced herself as she went up the steps and put the key in the door knob. She opened the door slowly, peering inside to find her mom. When she didn't spot her, she walked in and shut the door quietly. The silence was rewarding.

Bianca sighed peacefully thinking she had made it past her mom. But she was dead wrong.

"Where were you Bianca?" her mom's booming voice shouted when she showed up seemly out of know where.

"I was hanging out," Bianca said. "With Hunter."

"Oh really with Hunter? Then how come he's here?"

Hunter showed himself to Bianca stunning her. What was he doing at her house, _again_? Why does her mom keep inviting him over?

"So are you going to tell me where you really were?" her mom said with arms folded and a serious stare. Bianca held her head down and squeezed her eyes. She prepared her self by already letting the tears fall.

"I'm sorry mom," she sobbed. "Jax and I were on a date."

"A date? You didn't tell me you two were dating?!"

"Mom, you know I like him," Bianca reminded.

"Yes, but I never expected you to be his girlfriend!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bianca cried.

"Hey hey," Hunter said, throwing himself between them. "Let's focus on why I'm here."

"Why _are_ you even here?" Bianca glared at him.

"We're taping a video for that movie," her mom said. "Remember the one I told you about?"

Bianca did remember. Clear as day, when her mom took her phone away and said she had something to tell her. A big movie company wanted Bianca Blackwell to star in a new teen romance and guess who they wanted as the male lead?

"I told you I didn't want to do that stupid movie mom," Bianca said.

"Bee, it's a book by _John Green,_ I don't think you have a choice."

"I do have a choice. It's _my_ choice not to do the movie." Bianca brushed past her mom.

"Bianca, if you film this video with Hunter then I'll try to warm up to the idea of you and Jax," her mom pleaded.

"For real?"

"For real."

"Alright, let's get this started," Hunter cheered, clapping his hands together.

Bianca and him stood against a blank wall with scripts in hand. A camera on a tripod faced them, with Mrs. Blackwell standing behind it. She pressed the record button then pointed at Bianca to start the scene.

"James, I don't think we should keep doing this," Bianca acted.

"Why not Samantha?"

"Because every time we're together, something seems to pull us apart."

"You're just paranoid."

Bianca broke character and slapped the script down to her side. "Who wrote this? It's so stupid!"

"Bianca honey calm down," her mom said. "Okay back from the top."

Bianca sighed. "Jax, I don't think-"

"Jax?" Hunter said.

"Sorry, it was an accident."


	12. Please Mrs Blackwell

**Chapter 12**

Jax was disappointed when he got home and his phone was vacant of a text from Bianca. He wasn't disappointed in her though because he knew it wasn't her fault. Bianca's mom probably found out where she had been and sent her to her room, maybe even taking her phone away.

It just frustrated him that Mrs. Blackwell didn't see him as someone right for her daughter. She almost convinced _himself_ that he was a bad person. After all, he was the one to cause Mrs. Blackwell to slap her daughter. Although Jax didn't know exactly every detail of what goes on at the Blackwell's or the history between Bianca and Hunter, he somehow felt the universe didn't want Jax Gardner to be involved with Bianca Blackwell in any way.

Throughout the night as Jax tried to sleep and his mind a jungle, a thought occurred to him. He never properly introduced himself to Bianca's mom. He just came over one day without talking to Mrs. Blackwell or saying who he was directly from him. If he were a parent he'd surely want to know who his children were seeing with a proper greeting. That's what he needed to do; give Mrs. Blackwell a proper greeting.

So Jax woke up early on Saturday so he could do just that. He put on a polo and nice pants to help Mrs. Blackwell take him seriously. Then he went downstairs and informed his own mom of what he was going to do.

Mrs. Gardner drove him to the Blackwell's house and they arrived at 9:00 am; Jax hoped it wasn't too early. He unbuckled his seat belt and stared at the home from out the window.

"Good luck," his mom said. Jax touched the car door handle and paused. "You sure you don't want me to come in there with you?" she asked.

"No mom, I'll be fine," he answered.

"Okay, I'll be right here waiting," she said.

Jax opened the car door and stepped onto the side walk. He walked with his hands curled in balls at his side to the house. The moment was getting near. He touched the door with his knuckles and took a deep breath. Then he knocked three soft knocks and got nothing. He had to be firm, like he meant business. Jax knocked harder, till it hurt his knuckles. As the door flew open a voice of annoyance said, "What?"

Jax immediately straightened his body and put his arms behind his back. He swallowed hard looked directly at Bianca's mom.

"Good Morning Mrs. Blackwell," Jax greeted. "Do you have a moment?"

"A moment for what?" she asked in a calm voice he'd never heard from her before.

"I would like to formally introduce myself, if that's okay?"

"Sure, come on in sweetie," she said, stepping aside.

Jax entered the house in disbelief. Mrs. Blackwell was in a good mood and she talked to him so calmly. She couldn't have changed that quick. That's impossible.

"Sit on the couch or in the kitchen. Anywhere you'd like," Mrs. Blackwell said. "I'll get you a drink."

"No, no Mrs. Blackwell I'm fine. This won't take that long."

"Alright if you say so." She joined Jax on the couch.

"Mrs. Blackwell, your daughter is something special," Jax started. Bianca's mom put a hand up.

"Wait hold on, this is about my daughter? I thought you were here because you had an interest in an audition or something?"

"No, Mrs. Blackwell, I want your permission to date your daughter. I realized I should have asked that in the first place and I'm sorry. I'm Jaxon Gardner, student and DJ at Keaton." He stuck out his hand but Mrs. Blackwell just looked at it.

"Jaxon, you are adorable and sweet, but my daughter just doesn't have time to have a boyfriend."

"But please Mrs. Blackwell, she means a lot to me."

"Listen Jaxon-"

"You can call me Jax," he interrupted. He didn't like how his full name sounded when she said it; It made him cringe.

"Jax, Bianca is an actress. You know that right?"

Of course he knew that. He saw her on tv before.

"She needs lots of time to practice lines and perfect her acting," she explained.

"But she isn't acting at the moment," Jax pointed out.

"No sweetie, she is. Bianca's going to star in a huge movie in LA," she announced.

A huge movie? In LA? As in Los Angeles? In California? Miles away from Canada? How come Bianca didn't tell him about this movie she would star in? And was the person he dare not to mention, going to be her co-star?

"Mrs. Blackwell, is that true? She's really starring in a movie?"

"Yes honey. She was so ecstatic when I told her about it."

"Huh," Jax muttered.

"What's the matter Hun?"

"It's just, Bianca never told me about any movie."

"There's a lot of things people don't tell you Jax. You can't know _everything_ about everyone. That's reality Hun," Mrs. Blackwell said.

Jax scratched his head and breathed heavily. He looked around the room and at Bianca's mom, not knowing what to say next.

"You okay sweetie? You look like you're going to fall over," Mrs. Blackwell asked.

"No I just...where's Bianca?" Jax said in small breathes.

"Hun she doesn't-"

"Mom! Where's my phone?" Bianca shouted, coming down the stairs. Immediately when Jax saw her, he leaped off the couch and dashed to her.

"Jax what are you doing here?" She peered behind him. "What did my mom say to you?"

"Nothing," Jax said, looking behind at Mrs. Blackwell. "I just came over to properly introduce myself." He looked into her eyes knowing she'd be off to LA, miles away from him. But she didn't know he knew and he wasn't sure how long it would be that way.

"What ever happens Bianca, I'll never forget you," Jax said.

"What are you on about Jaxon?"

He shrugged. "I'm just thinking about the future, you never know what can happen."

"Well I like to think about the present. What's happening right now," Bianca said.

"Of course, that makes sense." He gave her his best true smile, but it was hard knowing she kept something huge from him. "I'll see you at school." Jax pressed his lips to her cheek for five seconds then pulled away and grabbed her hand. Oh how he dreamed to kiss her wonderful lips, but he wasn't sure if we would ever get to do that.

"See you on Monday Jax," she said. His hand slipped away from hers as he walked away.

Somehow it felt like he was leaving her forever.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review I'd love to know what you think!**


	13. Maybe Things Aren't Meant To Be

**Chapter 13**

Bianca's hand slipped away from Jax's grasps as he walks towards the front door; Her fingers empty without his and her palms felt cold. She watched him leave, feeling a great sense of disconnection with him for that moment; like there was something there between them that had not been spoken about, but should be said.

Bianca couldn't help but feel her mother had something to do with that. In fact she didn't _feel_ it, she _knew_ her mom had something to do with that by the satisfied smile on her face. There was only one thing that smile could mean: her mother had gotten what she wanted; Her conversation with Bianca's boyfriend a success.

"Mom, what did you say to Jax?" Bianca demanded to know as she faced her mother in front of the couch.

"You heard him Bee, he wanted to properly introduce himself," Mrs. Blackwell answered with that satisfied smile.

"Mom you must have said something to him. I see that smile on your face," Bianca said deadpan.

"Honey are you okay? You're getting a temper."

" _I'm_ getting a temper?" Bianca pierced her chest with her pointer finger. "What about you and your temper when all I do is have a boy comforting me?" Bianca felt good, but also afraid standing up to her mom.

"Bee, you need to calm down," Mrs. Blackwell said, standing up from the couch and touching Bianca's shoulder. Bianca swatted her mom's hand off.

"No I won't calm down until you tell me what you said to my boyfriend."

"Honey he's not your boyfriend." Her mom shook her head and laughed a little.

"Are you kidding me?" Bianca said, putting her hands on her hips.

"No I'm not. Bianca you're fifteen, you cannot know what love means let alone have a boyfriend at your age."

Unbelievable. Did her mom not realize she was even younger when everyone wanted her and Hunter together? Did she not realized that Hunter was a year older than her? Yeah, a year is not that much, but to Bianca she felt like she and Hunter were in different stages in life. With Jax, they were the same age; both fifteen and both freshmen.

Now that her mom mentioned _love_ she pondered on the subject. Did she love Jax? Could she even love him at her age? Maybe this relationship stuff was only just high school puppy love. But Bianca really started to think about it, _like really_. She dug deep down in her brain and remembered all the moments leading up to where she and Jax were today.

Their first interaction happened when Bianca told Jax they were partners for the midterm project. She didn't ask, she just told him. Imagine if she hadn't of done that? Who knows if they would ever talk to each other later.

As the days went on working on the project with him, she became less and less irritated by his charm and attitude and grown more to like it. Spending hours a day with him, made her love his idiosyncrasies and his jokester personality. Bianca noticed whenever was Jax present her uncertainties and anxieties went away.

"Mom I think I do love him," Bianca said, looking down at the ground. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and shut her eyes preparing for her mothers reaction.

"Excuse me?" her mom said.

"I think I'm in love with Jaxon Gardner," Bianca said, but more sure of herself this time. Her mom's face softened, indicating maybe she had a change of heart.

"I told Jax you were doing the movie," her mom confessed.

Bianca hung her mouth open. "Even after I said I didn't want to?" she said. "Mom I called the script stupid!"

"I was only trying to get him to face reality, Bee. Jax needs to understand that you are an actress and relationships only work if both people are in the business."

"You said you'd warm up to the idea mom! You're a liar!" Bianca crossed her arms and stormed off.

"Where are you going?" Mrs. Blackwell asked.

"To my boyfriend," Bianca answered with proud but also serious face.

Bianca found where Jax lived from Miles because she knew that he had been to his house before. Miles texted her the address and she rode her bike all the way to the Gardner's. It was her very first time at his home and she already felt a sense of comfort when she made it to the front porch. Before she could even announce her arrival by knocking, the door opened by a man that could only be Jax's father.

"You must be Bianca Blackwell?" he guessed with a charming smile like Jax's. Something about his dad made her feel like she had always known him.

"Yeah, I'm here to see Jaxon," Bianca said.

"We'll come right in," Jax's dad offered. "He's in his room upstairs probably working on a track."

Bianca nodded and found the stairs that lead to his room. As she walked towards them, she looked back at Mr. Gardner wondering how nice he had to be to let a girl go up to his son's room alone.

"Jaxon," Bianca said, knocking onto his bedroom door. "Jax it's me Bianca. Bianca Blackwell your girlfriend."

The door opened and revealed a hard at work Jax with headphones on his head. "Hey what's up?" he said.

"I just...missed you," Bianca said. Jax looked at his watch around his wrist.

"After an hour?"

"You do have that affect." She grinned with her teeth showing. "I actually need to tell you something." Her face turned serious.

"Wait, I need to tell you something first," Jax cut in.

"No I need to tell you this." Bianca grabbed his arm and pulled them into the hallway where they both say against the wall next to the bedroom door. Bianca looked into his eyes and tears started to form in her eyes.

"Bianca, I know you're leaving to film a movie in LA. Your mom told me," Jax said first.

"And I know you know," she said.

"Oh." Jax looked down.

"But my mom lied to you. I never agreed to do the movie."

"Is it because of me? Did you give up a huge movie for me?"

"That, and because I don't want to work with Hunter again."

"I knew it. I knew he had to be the co-star!" Jax snapped his finger.

"But did you know it's a John Green book?" Bianca pointed out.

"John Green?!" Jax exclaimed. "Then you have to do it. You know how popular _The Fault In Our Stars_ became."

So Jax wanted her to do the movie? Even when she would be miles away from him and she wouldn't get to attended Keaton for a couple of months? Even when she would be _kissing_ Hunter Tremblay, ultimate jerk? Should she do the movie because of the big success of previous John Green books to movies?

"So you want me to do the movie?" she asked. If he really didn't mind her doing the movie then maybe it wouldn't be so bad. A John Green movie could be huge for her career. Plus, she absolutely loved _The Fault In Our Stars._ So really the only the downside to it would be working with Hunter. Bianca liked working with him before, but since the recent events, she lost respect for him.

"Bianca, I don't want you to give up a huge opportunity just because of the fact that we'll be miles apart," Jax said. "Even though I will miss you." He faked a smile.

"I would miss you too. So much," Bianca agreed. "Man, you don't know how much I'd miss you Jaxon Gardner. That's why I can't do the movie."

"I don't know Bianca, you should do the movie. Maybe the universe is telling us something," Jax said.

By the way he avoided contact with her eyes and the slight frown on his face Bianca could kind of tell where he was going and that terrified her.

"What are you saying?" she asked anyway.

"Your mom, Hunter, kids at school. They seem to be telling us, or at least me, that maybe things aren't meant to be," Jax said.

There it was. She new it was coming. For now that Jax let it out, she agreed. Her own mother didn't want them together, so that had to be the biggest sign. Not to mention Hunter came back into her life and still liked her. The only thing in the universe that wanted them together were Jax and Bianca themselves.

"So now what? Are we over?" Bianca asked, her voice cracking.

"Of course not." He grabbed her hand. "Can I just have a moment to clear my head. I need to finish my project with Alya."

She just nodded with he lips pressed together and her eyes filled with the familiar liquid. She held onto his hand as long as she could before he let go and stood up. Jax faced his bedroom door, but he just touched the door knob and he didn't go inside.

"Before I leave I have something else is to say," Bianca said. He turned around and her heart pounded.

"I know I'm only fifteen and we've only been together for a little while, but I think I love you," Bianca said, starting to back away cause Jax didn't say anything. "I'll see you later then."

She turned around towards the stairs, but his hand grasped her arm and stopped her. He spun her around and engulfed her into a hug. Bianca's arms clung to his back and she wet his shirt with tears, while her head rest on his shoulders.

"I think I love you too," Jax said into her ear which made Bianca's tears halt. She held onto him even tighter. "But I still can't help thinking about the universe thing."

She let go of him. "Yeah I get it," she said, disappointed. "You better get working on that project."

"Okay, see you at school," Jax said, his lips inches from her cheek. Bianca wasn't going to settle for that, so she grabbed his shoulders and turned him around. Then she closed her eyes and placed her lips onto his; the soft, plump feel of his lips was everything she dreamed of. When their lips slowly came apart, a smile peeked through her closed mouth.

"I better get to my DJing," Jax said, ruffling the hair on he back of his head and stumbling on his feet, making Bianca giggle.

"See you Jaxon."

All the way back to her house, Bianca's stomach fluttered and she felt like she was floating on a cloud. Her first kiss with Jax that _she_ initiated, finally satisfied her. She had been wanting to kiss him for weeks; Even before they were a couple. She was even afraid that Jax would kiss Jenna first before her. Now that it happened, she could go to sleep peacefully.

But when Bianca got back to her house, her mind went back to what Jax had said about things not being meant to be. What if he was right? Sure they had just pretty much said I love you, but she still didn't get any support from her mother. That movie opportunity seemed more like a good idea because it could help boost her career and she hadn't filmed a production since her last TV show that wasn't that huge if a success, last year.

Bianca crashed her back onto her bed and stared at the ceiling; Her tears blocked her vision. She covered her face with both of her hands and growled while rubbing her eyes. She cried so much that her eyes stung and became puffy.

"Calm down Bianca," she said to herself. "You and Jax are still together and nothing will keep you two apart."

She breathed in and out of her puckered lips. Then she heard a soft knock on her bedroom door. Bianca stayed put on her back.

"Come in," she said. Her mom came in and sat on the edge of the bed with her hands held together on her lap. She smiled an apologetic smile.

"Bianca, I'm sorry for making you do that movie," Mrs. Blackwell said. "You don't have to do it okay?"

"What? Aren't you gonna slap me for running off to the guy you can't accept as my boyfriend?" Bianca retorted. Her mom touched her arm carefully and squeezed it.

"You did _nothing_ wrong Bianca," Mrs. Blackwell stated. "I'm sorry I did that to you."

Somehow Bianca didn't believe her apology. "Then how come I can't be with Jax?" Bianca sat up.

"I just...I don't know." Her mom's sentence went nowhere and she looked around Bianca's bedroom. Bianca furrowed her brows because she was actually interested in what her mom was going to say.

"I thought you looked so happy with Hunter," Mrs. Blackwell said. "It warmed my heart when I saw you with him." Her mom's voice was so sincere, but she obviously didn't know every detail about her and Hunter's relationship. On the inside, Bianca felt miserable.

"I'm sorry mom, but those were some of the worst times of my life," Bianca told her. "Actually right _now_ seemslikethe worst time of my life."

"Bee are you serious?" Her mom's empathy surprised her.

"Yeah, that relationship was all one huge lie."

"I didn't know that honey," Mrs. Blackwell said. Bianca crossed her arms and flopped back down on the bed.

"Whatever," she mumbled. Her mom touched her leg and then got up.

"I'll tell the director you don't want to do the movie okay?" she told her, leaving the room.

"Wait!" Bianca sprung off the bed.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this story! Please review! I'd love to know your thoughts! Stay tuned! Follow my Instagram: jaxongardners :)**


	14. When She Says No, But You Do It Anyway

**Chapter 14**

Jax almost finished his part of the assignment after Bianca left his house, he just had a few things to tweak. While he made his track, he couldn't stop thinking about Bianca and the movie. He'd be so proud of her if she became worldly famous from being the star in the next John Green film, but he wouldn't be able to live without her. After filming, which could take two months, there would be a press tour with interviews, talk shows, and tons of promoting; that could take another couple of weeks. All those hours, Bianca would be spending it with Hunter.

Bianca would wake up and probably eat breakfast with him. He'd get to see her just woken up, with her blue eyes all puffy and cute. Then they'd film romance scenes and pretend to be in love. They'd also have to kiss onscreen, more than once because of multiple takes and Hunter would probably kiss her for real; no faking it. She'd be constantly around him. Now that he thought about it, he didn't want her to do the movie.

Jax closed his laptop shut and sighed as he sat back in his desk chair. His part of the project was about done, so now he needed to combine his track with Alya's lyrics. He could get his mind off of everything if they worked on the project. So Jax texted Alya to see if she wanted to meet in person and she suggested to work at her house. It would be Jax's first time at the Kendrick's.

After his mom dropped Jax off, he and Alya went to her bedroom to work on the assignment. She had a desk against a wall with two chairs and her laptop opened with a word document pulled up. Alya slid a chair out for Jax to sit in, then sat in her own.

"These are my lyrics," she said, pointing to the screen. "It probably sucks."

Jax leaned into the desk to look at screen and skimmed through the typed text with his squinted eyes. So far, the lyrics sounded beautiful. By what he saw, the song seemed to be about Miles because of the mention of brown hair, a charming smile and voice that soothed. Jax realized the song could fit for him too, because Bianca also had brown hair, a charming smile, and a soothing voice. The lyrics were perfect for the both of them.

"It doesn't suck," Jax stated. "I love it."

Alya smiled at him and he flashed one back. He brought up his blue laptop to the desk and opened up his DJ program with the track. Then he pressed play. A drum line formed that you could feel beating along with your heart. Alya nodded and swayed to it. Then she stopped when piano came into the track.

"Is that you?" she asked. Jax nodded.

"I didn't you know you played piano." Her face beamed in awe.

"Yeah, I've only told one person," Jax said. "But I play seven classical instruments."

Alya raised her brows then said, "Bianca. The first person you told was Bianca."

"How did you-?"

"I know how you feel about her Jax. She's the only person you can open up to. I can see the deep connection you guys have," she explained. "It's something special."

Jax blushed. "She's possibly going to LA though to film a big movie," he revealed to Alya with small frown.

"Oh wow," Alya reacted. "How do you feel about that?"

"At first I wanted her to do the movie, but then I thought about it and I realized we'd be apart for so long. Oh and that jerk would be her co-star."

"No way? Man, that really sucks," Alya said. It got silent between them.

"It's a John Green book," Jax said with one tear sliding off his cheek. "If she became the next big movie star, I'd be extremely proud of her."

"Then why are you sad?"

He wiped his cheek with the back of his hand. "Cause, I love her," he said.

Alya's eyes glued on his then she leaned forward on the chair and captured him with her arms. They both stood up and continued the hug standing up. But as much as he loved Alya as a friend, her hugs didn't feel like Bianca's.

"Hey, you want to watch a movie? To get your mind off of things?" Alya asked, letting go of Jax.

"Sounds good," he agreed.

"I'm guessing you've seen _The Fault in Our Stars_?" Alya assumed, taking the DVD out of a drawer and waving it in the air.

"I haven't."

Alya opened her mouth and he got a shocked look from her. "Jax, your girlfriend might be starring in a John Green movie, but you haven't seen one of his most popular book-to movies?"

"I'm sorry, I just-"

Alya grabbed Jax's hand and dragged him to the living room before he could finish. "Boy you're missing out. Come on!"

Once she finished dragging him to the living room, Jax grabbed spot on the couch while he watched Alya open the DVD case and put it in the player. She took the remote off a shelf, then sat next to him. From the coffee table, she passed him a box of tissues. He grabbed them with a confused look.

"You're going to need these," Alya told him.

"Oh no," Jax cried.

"Don't worry, I won't judge." Alya pressed play when the menu popped up. The _Twentieth-Century Fox_ theme filled the room. Before the opening scene came on, two adults entered the room. Jax looked towards their direction upon their arrival.

"You must be Miles from Keaton?" the man asked. "I'm Martin Kendrick, Alya's father."

Alya paused the film and snorted with a laugh. Which made Jax instantly say,

"Nor sir, I'm Jax Gardner," he corrected.

"From Keaton?" Mr. Kendrick said.

"Yes dad he goes to Keaton," Alya replied.

"Aw, you're just as adorable as Miles," the women, Alya's mother, said. "At least that's what I get from the pictures of Miles, Alya always shows me."

"Mo-m!" Alya complained with redness rising in her cheeks.

"Sorry," Mrs. Kendrick apologized. "Alya your dad and I will be out for while. Will you two be okay?"

"We're watching _The Fault in Our Stars,_ I don't think we'll be okay," Alya joked.

"Alright, have fun!" Mr. Kendrick said on his way to the front door.

"Nice meeting you Jax," Mrs. Kendrick said, following her husband.

Jax saluted with a polite smile and after Alya's parents left, she continued the movie. _The Fault in Our Stars_ got Jax hooked ten minutes in and his eyes never left the screen. Those tissues Alya offered? They came in handy, for he quietly sniffed when the credits came on. He tried to hide the fact that the movie made him tear up, by turning away. It wasn't that he didn't want Alya to see him cry, because that had already been done; he didn't want her to see him crying at a "chick flick."

"Aw, you're crying," Alya said, in tears herself.

"Well, with the movie and Bianca possibly leaving, I've got so many emotions," Jax said, wiping his eyes clear.

"If she does leave Jax, I'll be here for the months she's gone," Alya let him know. "You know, to keep you company."

"Thanks."

"I know it won't be the same since I'm not your girlfriend and well, Bianca. But I can help you get through it. So can Miles, Kit and all of your friends."

Although Bianca didn't make a sure decision on the movie, Jax was content knowing he'd have people around him while he would be missing Bianca incredibly for the months she'd be away.

"We better finish the assignment," Jax said, fixing the awkward silence.

"Right. School should come first," Alya said. They went off to her room and worked for two hours.

Jax and Alya's project made a home in his laptop. He agreed to have the responsibility of keeping the assignment until it was time to present it to Mr. Park and the rest of the class.

The next day during lunch, Jax opened his laptop on a picnic table to check the song one last time. Jax played the finished song through his headphones, bopping to the beat. A third into the song, someone grabbed his attention.

"Hey Jax, what do you think of this?" It was Kit.

Jax took off the headphones and let them sit around his neck, then he went to see what Kit wanted after pressing pause on the song. He found out Kit wanted his opinion on her latest DJ DiamondMind track, so he gave her input.

When coming back, he noticed something odd about his laptop; a couple of his shortcuts had been rearranged. Jax inspected the screen closer and saw something even more horrific: the song was missing and the music player no longer open.

Jax frantically clicked everywhere in the laptop. He opened all the folders in his desktop. He checked the music folder, the pictures folder, the document folder, but it wasn't anywhere. The only hope was the trash; he could restore the song if it was in there. But he didn't find the song there either. How could it have disappeared? He knew didn't delete it.

"No, no!" he cried with hands on his head.

"Jax what's the matter?!" Alya said, running up to the picnic table he sat at.

"Our project, I lost it."

"How?" Alya sat next to him.

"I was listening to the song, then I got up and-" Jax slapped his forehead. "Man am I stupid! I left my laptop out in the open."

"So you're saying someone deleted it?" Alya asked.

"Yes and boy do I know exactly who deleted our song. I'm going to find him," Jax said. "Watch my laptop."

Jax stormed into Keaton in search of the person he knew would do such a thing to his assignment. He walked down the dance hall, the music hall, and the drama hall. It was there he found a group of students surrounding _him._ The guy who wanted to ruin his life. The guy he liked to call, _Posterface_ and _Mr. Random Dude._ Jax squinted his eyes and made his hands curl into fists. He took a deep breath and pushed through the crowd. Everyone surrounding Hunter gave Jax bothered looks; he ignored them and faced Hunter.

"Hey, back of the line like everyone else," Hunter told Jax.

"For what? A selfie?" Jax retorted.

"What do you want DJ?" Hunter crossed his arms and made the height difference obvious between them by standing over Jax.

"I, uh-" Jax avoided eye contact with Hunter's eyes that stared him down. He wanted to chicken out and just leave, but he didn't want this guy to get away with ruining his project. Jax straightened up and gripped the ends of his shirt.

"Your wasting my time DJ," Hunter complained. "I'm signing autographs later in the gym and I need to pick up my head shots."

"An autograph signing? Really?"

"You seem to forget I'm a well known actor, DJ," Hunter said with smirk. Jax rolled his eyes, after Hunter passed him and was a couple feet down the hall.

"Oh and never leave your laptop out in the open!" Hunter said before he disappeared.

Jax ran after him and was completely out of breath. "Name three reasons why you like Bianca?" Jax asked.

"Um?"

"You like her too? Then tell me why you like her. What are her fears? Insecurities? What are your favorite traits about her?"

"Like I said before, your wasting my time DJ."

"You didn't answer my question," Jax said.

"Why don't _you_ tell me, since your her boyfriend." Hunter pointed a finger at Jax's chest.

"Okay fine. You want to know? I like Bianca because she gets me. She makes me smile and although some people can't see it, she's very caring and kind..."

"There's one thing missing," Hunter said.

Jax furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

"She's the only person who accepts your odd personality," Hunter said, then he left again.

Jax stomped his foot on the floor and he almost cried in the hallway; his street cred was on the line.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Miles came up to him with Kit by his side.

"Yeah you seem so agitated lately," Kit pointed out. Miles looked at her and nodded.

"He deleted mine and Alya's project off of my laptop guys!" Jax whined.

"Tremblay?" Kit asked.

"That dude's scum," Miles added.

"Yeah I know that!" Jax said. "But I need to get him back."

Jax, Kit and Miles walked down the drama hall together trying to think of a plan. When they passed through the dance hall, they ran into Jenna.

"You guys look you're planning something," Jenna noticed. "Can I join?"

"Yes, we need a fourth brain to help think of a plan to get back at Hunter," Kit said.

"Oh no what'd he do this time?" Jenna asked, standing next to Jax.

"He deleted Jax's assignment," Miles told her.

"That jerk!"

"We know," Jax, Kit and Miles all said, then laughed.

"Got any ideas?" Jax asked Jenna. She thought for a moment then said,

"I got nothing."

The four walked outside where Alya waited at the table with Jax's laptop.

"Alya, got any good revenge plots?" Miles asked her out of the blue.

"What?"

"Hunter's going to get a piece of our minds!" Jax said.

"He deleted our project? I should have known," Alya said, hopping off the picnic table. "But I'm all out of plans."

"That's a bummer," Kit said. "We can't think of anything either."

"Wait," Jax said with a finger to his lips. "Hunter said he was going to sign autographs today. We can ruin all of his head shots with these." Jax pulled a bunch of sharpies out of his pant pocket.

"Why do you have a bunch of sharpies in your pocket?" Miles said.

"You never know..." Jax said.

"That's weird man," Miles commented.

"Whatever!" Kit said, snatching the sharpies from Jax. She passed one out to each of them. "Let's get this plan underway."

"Hey there's Bianca, maybe she wants to help us," Miles said.

"Bianca," Jax called, running up to his girlfriend with a grin; he offered her a sharpie.

"What's this for?" Bianca smiled, grabbing the permanent marker.

"Hunter's head shots are getting a makeover," Jax said with a big childish grin. "He's doing an autograph signing in the gym today."

"In that case, no thanks." Bianca gave the sharpie back.

"We're only doing it to get him back for deleting mine and Alya's song off of my laptop."

"Jax, no revenge okay?"

"But-"

"Please Jax, revenge wont solve anything," Bianca said before leaving.

No revenge? She's one to talk! If it happened to Bianca, she'd be all over a revenge plot. She's be the one to plan it. She'd do it all by herself if she had to.

"So is the plan still a go?" Alya asked, turning to Jax.

"Yes," Jax said, despite what his girlfriend told him.


	15. Decision

**Chapter** **15**

Bianca made a final decision about the movie; she was going to accept the offer. She came to her choice after pondering the positives: revisiting her passion, boosting her career, and most importantly her mom would stop complaining about her not getting bigger roles. Now she almost snagged her biggest role ever. Although she'd miss Jax, Bianca hoped he would take some trips to LA to visit her on set.

She hadn't told anyone yet about her decision, but she knew Jax had to be the first one. When she went to find him, she found out he was plotting revenge on Hunter. Bianca did not want to be involved in that mess, so she left without telling him the news. But it didn't matter because she'd rather do it when they were alone anyway.

Bianca walked down the halls of Keaton with her head down and her mind full. She'd miss going to Keaton while filming for two months. She'd have to do school on set with a tutor and she wouldn't get to do Park's fun projects or participate in jam sessions with the music students.

On her way to class, Bianca passed by the gym where she heard chattering of students. She didn't bother with it, until she heard a shriek and she stepped back. Bianca peered through the gym door and saw a crowd of students. There were head shots of Hunter scattered across the floor.

"Are you kidding me?!" Hunter screamed.

"What happened?" Bianca ran into the gym.

"Look," Hunter said, picking up a head shot from the ground. Bianca took it and saw that his face had been drawn over with a sharpie. He had a mustache, circles around his eyes, and fake stitches. Every single head shot had something drawn on it.

"I told him not to do this," Bianca said.

"Wait you know who ruined my head shots?"

Bianca turned towards the door. "I need to talk to him," she said with eyes brows scrunched and ignoring Hunter.

"Who are you talking about?" Hunter yelled, but Bianca had already been out the gym doors.

"Jax?" Bianca called, trying to find him outside. She surveyed the area looking for a boy with head phones around his neck. She put a hand on her hip and sighed. Then she felt two hands on her shoulders and she was spun around.

"Hey B to the B," Jax greeted with a toothy grin.

"I need to talk to you," Bianca said to Jax as calm and polite as she could.

"Sure go ahead."

"Did you mess up all of Hunter's head shots?" she asked. Jax gripped his backpack strap and looked down. "Did you?" she repeated. Bianca stared at him until he made eye contact.

"Yes I did mess up his head shots, but Miles, Alya, Kit and Jenna helped," Jax said.

"Even after I told you not to?"

"I thought you'd understand. Don't you hate him too?" Jax argued.

"That's doesn't mean you should treat him like how he treated you," Bianca said, her voice starting to rise.

"Well I'm sorry," Jax said with a bit of whine.

"I've also got something else to tell you, but now I'm not sure if you'll listen."

"Bianca, you know me. I always listen to you," Jax said.

"Until today."

"Bianca." Jax touched her arm. "I'm listening."

"Good, because I have decided to do the movie," Bianca announced with a smile.

"Oh...really?"

"You don't sound excited."

"I am..."

"But?"

"I'm going to miss you."

Bianca bit her lip and her eyes welled up. Crying was all she and Jax did.

"I know you are," she said stepping closer to him. "You could visit me?"

"I'd love to, but my parents wouldn't be too keen on that idea."

"Yeah that make sense." Bianca closed her eyes and sniffed. "But you're happy for me right?"

"Are you sure want to do this?"

"You didn't answer me."

"I just need to know if you truly want to do it."

"Jax, I thought you wanted me to do the movie. You told me I should do it. You said the universe doesn't want us together. Now I don't know what to think."

"I changed my mind."

"Fine." Bianca stepped back.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means fine. That's it." Bianca turned around and left Jax. She went to find Hunter to tell him her news.

"Hey Hunter," Bianca said when she saw him in the hall.

"Hey Bee, I need to say something," Hunter said.

"About the head shots? Because I know who ruined them."

"No. I wanted to say I'm very sorry for my behavior."

"Look, I know where you're trying to get at," Bianca said. "But I just can't forgive you right away. I'm doing the movie, so I have to learn to work with you."

Hunter's face brightened. "Really? You decided to do it?"

She nodded with a smile and Hunter leaned in for a hug. Bianca didn't want to be rude, so she accepted the embrace.

"I'm going to tell my mom. She's going to be ecstatic," Bianca said.

"Can I come?" he asked.

"Sure, why not?"

At home Bianca's mom sat at the kitchen table with stacks of paper surrounding her and she had her laptop open with audition videos playing. She diligently scribbled notes on a yellow pad, pressing pause and play in between writing.

When Bianca and Hunter entered the house, Bianca smiled to herself because she knew her mom would be pleased by her decision. Hunter gave her a small push on the back, towards the table. She looked back at him and grinned slightly. Even though her mom was going to love her choice, she still felt nervous.

"Mom are you busy?" Bianca asked when she got close to the table.

"Just watching audition tapes for the film," her mom said without looking at Bianca; her eyes focused on the screen.

"As in the film they want me to star in?" Bianca asked.

"No. As in the film _you_ turned down." This time Mrs. Blackwell looked at Bianca, staring.

"Well you can stop watching those videos," Bianca told her. "I've decided to accept the offer and film the movie."

At first her mom didn't say anything while she continued to stare and that made Bianca believe she missed her opportunity. But her mother's eyes grew from oval to round and her mouth opened. Mrs. Blackwell shut her laptop and rushed to Bianca.

"Bee are you serious?" she said with a smile that seemed to be stuck on her face.

"Just ask Hunter," Bianca said. Mrs. Blackwell glanced at Hunter, still smiling.

"She told me at school," he said.

"Yay, I'm so glad," Mrs. Blackwell cheered and then thrower her arms up to hug Bianca. Bianca actually put her arms around her mother.

"I have to call the director and the producers. I have to book our flights to LA," Mrs. Blackwell said after letting go. She scrambled around the kitchen, cleaning up the table with that same smile. That's when Bianca realized she only thought of her feelings this whole time instead of her mom's. For as long as Bianca could remember, her mom helped her with her acting ever since Bianca said she wanted to be an actress. Her mother pushed her to be the best because her dream of acting failed. Bianca had to do something for her mother in return.

"Bianca tomorrow will be your last day at Keaton, then you will have a tutor on set," Mrs. Blackwell said. "You'd better say your final goodbyes to Jax."

"Mom we'll only be gone for two and a half months," Bianca reminded.

"Who knows what can happen."

On her last day at Keaton for the next two months, Bianca wanted to say goodbye to Miles and Jax before getting on a plane to LA. So after Mr. Park's class, she caught up with them in the quad expecting it to only be Jax and Miles. But there were three other people: Alya, Kit, Jenna.

Bianca walked up to the crowd, looking only at the boys and gave Jax bittersweet smile, but he looked away. She pressed her lips together and closed her eyes.

Water works. Again.

"Bianca are you okay?" Miles asked. Everyone looked at her, noticing her tears.

"Miles, Jax, I'm leaving for LA today," she said.

"For what?" Miles asked, getting up from where he was sitting.

"I'm filming a movie," Bianca answered.

"That's awesome Bianca, good luck." Miles hugged her.

"Sorry Alya, sorry Jenna for how I treated you two," Bianca quickly said. Jenna ran up to her and smiled.

"You don't have to apologize. It probably did look like I was dating Jax," Jenna said. "Hope you have fun!"

"Can't wait to see the movie," Alya said.

"Thanks," Bianca said, then she looked at Jax, but he stared at his phone. She said goodbye to everyone in the group except him; he didn't seem to care and that hurt her.

She ran off in tears, where her mom waited in the car.


	16. I Already Miss You

**Chapter 16**

"Dude, why didn't you say goodbye to your girlfriend? She's going to LA for _two months_ ," Miles said to Jax after they all saw Bianca run off.

Yeah, why didn't he say goodbye to Bianca? Was it because they had an argument the other day? Or because he couldn't bare to say goodbye to her without breaking down? Maybe because she was off to film a movie with a dude that's trying to take her away from him.

"I'm feeling sick. I didn't want her to catch what I have," Jax said.

"Jax you're not fooling me," Miles said. "Don't think your best friend can't see how you're really feeling."

Jax sighed because Mile spoke the truth. How can he fool his friends when he's about to cry and break down in front of them? He's not going to pretend that on the last day he got to spend with Bianca, they had their first fight as a couple. He also couldn't hide the fact that Keaton wouldn't be the same without her.

"Guys." Jax stood up. "I am not okay," he admitted, looking at Miles, Alya, Kit and Jenna with a face that was about to cry.

"We're here Jax," Alya said.

"You don't have to be scared," Kit added. All his friends waited for him to speak.

"We had an argument yesterday," Jax told them. "I think I really disappointed her."

"But you guys are okay right?" Jenna hoped. Jax just shook his head.

"I'm sorry," Miles comforted.

"How do you feel about her going to LA to film this movie?" Kit asked.

"So incredibly proud of her," he said, trying to smile. "But man, two months?"

"It'll be here before you know it," Alya said. "In the mean time we'll help get your mind off of her."

"Guys, she's my girlfriend I don't want to _forget_ about her," Jax pointed out.

"We'll do you want to mope around all day?" Miles challenged.

Jax sighed. "No."

"Then pull it together man. She's not leaving forever. She'll be back," Miles told him.

"Hey you can always video chat and call her," Jenna suggested.

"It's not-"

"The same. Yeah we know," Kit finished. "But it's better than nothing right?"

"I guess..."

"Ja-x," Alya said.

"Okay fine," Jax said, changing his attitude from glum, to optimistic. "I'll try not to mope."

All four of his friends smiled at Jax; he really needed them more than ever. Without them, he'd might be sitting around in his room waiting for his girlfriend to come back. He needed people like them to keep him on track.

Jax had yet to tell his parents that Bianca was flying to LA. He hadn't even told them about the film. So although he didn't want to bring it up, during dinner he told them.

"Mom, dad I thought you'd like to know that Bianca is flying to LA as we speak," Jax blurted out at table with an untouched plate of food. His parents stopped poking food with their forks and looked up at him.

"Really? Why?" Mrs. Gardner wondered. Jax stabbed a piece of steak, making the fork ding on the plate. He swirled the meat around in sauce, but it didn't make it to his mouth. His stomach felt empty, but he had no hunger to fill it full even when the dinner consisted of some of Jax's favorites: Meatloaf with ketchup and Cesar salad.

"She's filming a big movie," Jax told them, staring at the steak. "A _John Green_ one."

"Wow a another John Green book is getting a movie," Mr. Gardner commented. "It's probably going to be another huge one."

"Yeah _I know_ ," Jax said. He dropped his fork on the plate and placed his elbows on the table so he could squish his cheeks with his hands. "That's what I'm afraid of."

"Why is that so scary Jax?" Mrs. Gardner asked.

"Because, she could become the most well known actress of her time which means she'll have to do millions of interviews and televisions appearances. Plus every guy will be at her feet trying to gain her attention and I'll just be little Jax, watching on the sidelines while her co-star Hunter spends more time with her than I ever did in the whole school year."

Mr. and Mrs. Gardner glanced at each other with a smile because Jax's long spiel showed how much he loved Bianca.

"You guys must have had a bittersweet goodbye?" his mom guessed.

"We didn't even have a proper goodbye, because of a stupid argument or disagreement. Whatever you want to call it," Jax said.

"Oh I'm so sorry son," Mr. Gardner said.

"Whatever." Jax scooted out of his chair. "I'll be up in my room making a depressing track."

"Will you be okay?" Mrs. Gardner asked.

"Why wouldn't I be? My girlfriend's off filming the biggest thing of her career. I should be proud," Jax said running up the stairs. Once he opened the door, the tears flooded. He snatched his head phones from his desk and plugged it into his phone. Jax played the song he made for Bianca and it was the worst decision ever.

 _How is it that I already miss you?_ he thought, while the song played in his ears.


	17. It's Good To Be on Set Again

**Chapter 17**

The guilt of not saying goodbye to Jax caught up with Bianca on the drive to the airport. She stared out the car window while sitting next to Hunter and thought about her fight with Jax. It wasn't really a fight; she was just disappointed in him for his childish behavior. Sure Hunter had been a jerk since coming back into her life, but ruining _his_ life too wasn't going to fix anything. But looking back, Bianca realized she could have forgave Jax for that one little incident and then move on. Then they could have had an actual goodbye. Because of that she never got to hug him one last time and she never got to kiss his soft lips. She also didn't get a chance to ask him to text or video chat her everyday. Now what if he doesn't care to do that?

Bianca screamed internally, then she started to panic when she realized they hadn't driven that far from Keaton and the car could still be turned around. She banged on the back of the drivers seat and shouted,

"Mom, we need to go back!"

"What on earth Bianca?" Mrs. Blackwell said, trying to focus on the road while also looking behind at the back seat.

"Turn around!" Bianca said, still with no context what so ever. Hunter grabbed her arm that flailed in the air.

"Bianca it's too late," he said. She shook his arm away aggressively.

"Drive back to Keaton mom! I have to say goodbye to Jaxon," Bianca said in a scream that startled her mom and Hunter. Mrs. Blackwell almost swerved the car off the lane.

"Honey, it's too late. We can't miss our flight to LA," her mom said. "This movie is more important."

Bianca flopped back on the seat and started to cry. It was too late; she wouldn't get to feel Jax's hugs or hands for almost two whole months. Then when she comes back, would he even want to be with her anymore?

"It'll be okay," Hunter comforted, touching her shoulder. "We'll be having so much fun filming you won't have time to think about Jax."

"Why does everyone want me to _forget_ about my boyfriend? We're still together. We haven't broken up. When I come back to Keaton, everything will be the same," Bianca argued.

"Honey, we're not trying to make you forget about Jaxon. Right Hunter?" Mrs. Blackwell said, peering through the rear view mirror.

"Sure, I guess," Hunter said.

...

When they arrived in LA, the first thing on the agenda was to check out the hotel. There were two rooms; one for Bianca to share with her mom and a separate room for Hunter. Once they got checked in, they brought their luggages up and got settled in. In the room she would share with her mom, Bianca noticed only one bed.

"I call this," Bianca said, standing by the bed and putting her bags on top of it.

"Oh no honey, you know how bad my back is. You can sleep on the couch," her mom said.

"But I _always_ get the couch," Bianca complained.

Mrs. Blackwell walked to the bed and put _her_ bags next to Bianca's bags. She started unpacking her stuff and Bianca just stared at her.

"Why can't we have bigger rooms?" Bianca asked.

"They were fully booked Bee. You should be glad we have a room at all."

"Who's ready to check out the set?" Hunter sung, entering the room.

"Let me freshen up and we'll be ready," Mrs. Blackwell said.

Bianca rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She could have been in a sour mood all day, but it turned upside down once they got on location. When she saw the cameras, the producers, directors, and other crew members, memories of Chase and Chance flooded her mind. Next to being with Jax, being on set for a production was her favorite thing ever. The environment always puts her in the best mood. That's why when she sat in her movie chair and looked around, her guilt brushed away.

"Isn't it amazing to be on set again? I mean it's not Chase and Chance, but it's still great," Hunter said when he sat in his movie chair next to her's.

Bianca was still mesmerized, but she answered. "Yeah it is. I mean this is only the house of my character, but they did such a good job."

Hunter gazed at her and said, "The first scene we're shooting is one of the last ones of the movie. Isn't that crazy?"

"That's how it works." She looked at him with a smile.

"You know we better learn the lines," Hunter reminded Bianca. "You want to practice in my trailer?"

"It's our job," she said. "I've got to."

"Alright," he said.

Hunter's trailer had a flat screen TV with sound system on the wall, a bed, a couch and a small kitchen. Bianca stepped in behind him and took a seat on the small couch. She opened her script to the final scene and scanned over her character, Samantha's lines. Once Hunter settled next to her she started rehearsing.

"James, this is so wonderful. I'm glad you came back," Bianca said as her character.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you," Hunter said as James.

"So I guess we're together again?"

"Only if you want it that way." Hunter started to move his hands excessively and made goofy faces, getting out of character. Bianca giggled like when she laughed at Jax's jokes.

"Hunter stop," she giggled. "You're breaking character."

"But I like hearing your adorable giggle," Hunter said. "Which reminds me about the time on the set of Chase and Chance when we pranked our director."

Bianca gasped remembering the incident. "Oh yeah we filled his office with ball pit balls!"

"I didn't think you'd remember. Or even care," Hunter said.

"How could I have forgotten about that? We couldn't stop laughing all day."

Hunter laughed then pulled out his phone from his pocket. He opened the camera to front face and held the phone in the air.

"Here," he said looking at the screen. Bianca leaned in and Hunter clicked for a selfie.

She actually smiled.


	18. Minecraft With Miles

**Chapter 18**

One day.

It had been officially one whole day since Bianca left for LA. Jax had been doing fine up until music class, when he saw that the chair next to him was empty. He slumped in his seat, sighing at it. Miles sat in his usual spot next to his buddy and he sighed also, but for different reason.

"You said you wouldn't mope, man," Miles said.

"But look at this," Jax said, pointing at the vacant chair.

"I'm not blind Jax."

"Fine, then look around this room," Jax said. "What's missing? Doesn't it feel different?"

Miles did what he said and looked around the music room then turned back towards Jax. "Yeah they finally switched out the blackboards with whiteboards," Miles noticed.

Jax threw his hands on his face and cried out, "No! It's feels different without _Bianca_."

Miles chuckled and shook his head. "Dude I know, but it's only been a _day."_

"Well it feels like a _week_."

Miles put a hand on Jax's shoulder. "You can survive without her for two months Jax. It's not like she supplies the air you breath."

"But what if that's what it feels like? What kind of person am I if I can't survive on my own without my girlfriend?"

"You _can_ survive Jax. You _will_ survive. You two aren't a married couple, just boyfriend and girlfriend," Miles encouraged.

"What about you and Alya? You still boyfriend and girlfriend?" Jax asked.

Miles shook his head. "Doesn't look like it."

"Sorry man."

"Don't be, it's not about me. What _you_ need dude is a day at my house, playing _Minecraft,_ watching the Jays game and eating junk food."

Jax widened his eyes and he smirked. "Okay but not junk food, you should be eating healthy."

Miles smirked back with a laugh. "Fine. As long as it's not a vegetable platter," he joked.

"So we hang at your place after school?" Jax asked.

Miles put out a fist. "Am I your bro?" he said.

Jax smiled and tapped his fist. "Yeah."

"Then we're going to have the best time, helping you think of something other than Bianca."

Jax nodded quickly.

...

At the Lennox's, Jax knocked on the door and waited patiently for an answer. In his arms he brought is laptop and snacks for him and Miles to share. Just a few moments later, Miles opened the door.

"Hey Jax, come in," he greeted Jax. They walked into the living room and Miles called out to his parents. "Mom Jax's is here. We'll be up in my room playing _Minecraft_ and watching the Jays game."

"Sounds good Miles," Mrs. Lennox called back.

Miles motioned for Jax to follow him upstairs and to his bedroom; in the room he turned on his radio. Jax heard an announcer voice and cocked his brow.

"I thought we were going to _watch_ the Jays game?" Jax asked.

Miles scratched his neck. "Oh yeah I said watch. I meant listen. I don't have a TV remember?"

"Oh right," Jax realized.

Miles hopped on his bed with his laptop and Jax sat on a beanbag chair with his laptop. They both opened up their _Minecraft_ accounts and started building while the Jays game played in the background. While smashing the ground with his _Minecraft_ sword, Jax listened carefully to the game.

"So explain to me again what's a ball? Are they counting how many balls they used in the game?" Jax wondered.

Miles chuckled. "No. It's when the pitcher throws outside of the strike zone."

"Ohhh."

"You still don't get it do you?"

"Nope!"

"That's fine I'll explain the whole game to you another day. So how's your land doing?"

"I've got a sick house with a moat," Jax raved.

"Oh yeah? Well I've got a mansion with a _drawbridge_ ," Miles raved back.

"Hey lets meet up in my world and battle," Jax suggested.

"Okay but your totally gonna lose."

"Haha not a _chance,_ " Jax said.

While waiting for Miles to join, Jax scrolled through Instagram on his phone. He saw many typical pictures of food, coffee, and dogs and was about to get off. But he scrolled down a little more and a picture caught his eye. He gaped.

"Dude are you okay?" Miles said.

"No look," Jax said getting up from the beanbag chair and showing the picture to Miles.

"It's a selfie of Bianca and Hunter," Miles pointed out. "Are you jealous? Is that why you're upset?"

"No it's not that. She's looks so happy which means she's enjoying herself. She's having a good time _without_ me."

Jax went back to the beanbag and fell back onto it. He ruffled the front of his flipped hair then tossed the phone lightly across the carpet. Miles shut his laptop and hopped off the bed.

"It's okay man," Miles said kneeling next to the beanbag chair.

"Do you have cookies?" Jax asked randomly.

"Cookies? I thought you said _no_ junk food?"

"There's an exception when you're sad," Jax said.

"Twelve dozen cookies coming your way," Miles said heading towards the door.

"Do you have soda too?" Jax called once Miles was out of sight.

Maybe he could eat his sorrow away.


	19. Lights, Camera, Kiss

**Chapter 19**

Before going in for makeup that morning, Bianca chilled inside her trailer with her laptop. She reviewed lines for a few minutes but got bored. Bianca swirled the mouse around the desktop screen and hovered over the video chat icon. She sighed and then clicked it.

Video chat with Jax Gardner:

 **Bold is Jax**  
 _Italics is Bianca_  
Underline is Bianca's mom

 **Bianca, you're actually video calling me.**

 _I want to apologize for getting mad at you for ruining Hunter's head shots._

 **I deserved it. I was acting immature.**

 _But do you forgive me Jaxon?_

 **Remember what I said before? Anyone could forgive you?**

 _Yes I remember._

 **Then I forgive you. So how's everything? How's the set? The crew? Hunter?**

 _You have a lot of questions Jaxon._

 **I'm sorry. It's been almost two days since you left.**

 _Aww you already miss me?_

 **Like crazy.**

 _I miss you two Jaxon._

 **Really?**

 _Yeah why wouldn't I?_

 **You seem to be having so much fun over there.**

 _Doesn't mean I don't miss you Jax._

 **Okay but-**

Bianca get off the laptop it's time for makeup!

 _Mom I'm chatting with Jax._

No time for that!

 _I gotta go Jax._

 **Okay Bianca I love you**

Bianca!

 _I love you too Jax._

Bianca if you don't hurry I'm going to get someone else to play your role!

Bianca slapped the laptop shut. She got out of her trailer and went to another trailer for makeup, where a lady named Carrie smiled at her with a comb and scissors in hand. Bianca stepped inside the trailer, giving Carrie a confused look. She knew she was supposed to be getting her makeup done, so why did Carrie have scissors?

"You ready sweetie?" Carrie said.

"I thought this was the makeup trailer?" Bianca asked, stepping closer.

"It is honey."

"Then why are you holding scissors and a comb?" Bianca pointed to Carrie's hands.

Carrie grinned. "Cause I do both."

"Oh that's cool," Bianca said.

"Thanks. So how about we get you into this chair," Carrie said, patting the seat in front of her.

Bianca smiled and pushed herself up into the chair by stepping onto the metal bar. She settled into the seat, facing herself in the mirror. Carrie looked through the mirror too and tangled her fingers into Bianca's long brown hair. Carrie then brought the scissors up to her head, saying, "Okay this won't take too long," and she brought the scissors even closer.

"Wait!" Bianca exclaimed, dodging away from the scissors. "What are you doing?"

"Givin' you haircut," Carrie told her.

"I know that but why?"

Carrie tangled through Bianca's hair again and folded up the ends so it was shoulder length. "No one told you honey? They want your character to have shoulder length hair."

"Does my mom know about this?" Bianca asked.

"Honey she's the one who suggested it."

Bianca examined her hair in the mirror and she imagined it go from long and straight to almost half its length. It made her want to puke. She liked her current hairstyle and she didn't feel like changing it for a movie.

"I'm sorry but I just can't cut my hair, Bianca said.

"You'll have to tell that to your mom Hun," Carrie said.

"I will," Bianca said, jumping off the chair and running out of the trailer. She weaved through camera equipment, tables of food and people. When she spotted her mom talking to the director, she just walked right up to her.

"Mom may I speak to you?"

"I'm busy," Mrs. Blackwell said without making eye contact with her.

"Mom?"

"Fine, what is it?" Mrs. Blackwell stepped away from the director.

"This!" Bianca pointed to her hair. "When were you going to tell my that I had to cut my hair?"

"Oh yeah honey I forgot to mention. I thought it'd be nice if your character had shoulder length hair or maybe even shorter. You know long hair is just so plain and boring like yours."

"But I don't want to cut my hair. It took me a long time to grow it out."

"Bee its for a movie. How can you be so selfish?"

"Mom I'm not being selfish. I just like my hair!"

"What's gotten into you Bee?"

Bianca sighed and shrugged. "I just miss Jax."

"It's been two days Bianca."

"I know, but it feels like a _month_ already."

"Well pull it together Bianca. We have a big movie to shoot."

"Great, once again you put what you want over _my feelings_." Bianca started to turn around.

"Where are you going?"

"To practice my lines. You want this film to be perfect don't you?" Bianca stormed off and made her way back to her trailer. On the way there she ran into Hunter.

"Bianca I just found out something," Hunter said with a sly smile that made Bianca want to run away as quick as possible.

"What?" she said, drawing out the "w".

"For our first shot today, we have to kiss." He had the most proud grin plastered across his face.

"Oh goodie," Bianca said with sarcasm that Hunter couldn't point out.

"I know, I'm pleased too. You want to practice?"

"Excuse me?"

"The kiss. You want to practice it?"

Bianca was baffled and at a loss for words. The only thing she could manage to do was nod quickly, and that was huge mistake because Hunter then carefully pulled her to his trailer.

"Hunter I didn't mean-" Bianca said in a breath when they got inside.

"Are you nervous Bianca? You look nervous?" Hunter said.

"I'm just-"

"It's okay you'll be a fine kisser." Hunter leaned in with his eyes closed, but Bianca kept her's open. She didn't lean in, she just stayed put.

"Hunter, maybe we should save the kissing for the takes so don't waste them," Bianca said as she scooted away from Hunter. He opened his eyes with his lips still puckered, then frowned.

"That makes sense," he said with his head down. "You'd better get into makeup."

"Thanks Hunter that's very nice of you. I was expecting you to refuse."

"I can have a change heart," Hunter said. She smiled at him before exiting his trailer. On her way out, her phone buzzed.

"Jaxon!" she cheered into the phone. "Sorry our video conversation got cut off abruptly."

"That's okay I-"

Bianca's phone was snatched out of her hand and taken by her mother. Mrs. Blackwell ended the call and then shoved it into her bag.

"Mom what is wrong with you?" Bianca cried.

"No what's wrong with _you._ You were supposed to be in makeup thirty minutes ago _and_ you refused to get a haircut. Now are you serious about this movie or not? Cause if your not, we can find someone else."

"Sorry mom I'll try to cooperate."


	20. I Want to Go Back to You

**Chapter 20**

Two days had gone by and now it had become three weeks. Bianca had been in LA filming for three dreadfully long weeks. The worst part wasn't even that Jax didn't get to see her everyday at Keaton or sit next to her in class or hangout with her listening to music. The worst part was after the video chat with Bianca, he had no other full communication with her. He tried calling her everyday but she never answered nor called him back.

Jax began to see the reality of the situation. Bianca had to be up early everyday to film. She had to do school in between takes. Her mom most likely didn't want her to waste time talking to her boyfriend. Especially when she didn't accept them two. But it still drove him crazy not getting to hear her voice or see her smile.

He wanted to visit her so bad, but he knew his parents wouldn't want to just drop everything and fly to LA. He still had school and assignments to be done; going to LA to see Bianca wasn't an option or maybe it wasn't an option with his _parents_.

In his bedroom laying on his bed, Jax stared at the ceiling and thought about how he could get to California without his parents. How would he get the money for plane tickets? He only had fifty-five dollars in his bank. Also how would he get to the airport if he couldn't drive yet?

The only solution was to borrow money from his parents that he would promise to pay back. Then use that money to buy a bus and airplane ticket. Somehow he'd have to do it without his parents noticing so they wouldn't try to stop him.

So at seven in the evening when his parents always relaxed in the living room, Jax snuck into his parents' room and went to his mothers side table where her purse was. He fished inside and dug out her wallet then took out her credit card. He smiled at it and stuffed it in her pocket. _Bianca, here I come._

Jax dashed back to his room and put his backpack on his bed. He took out his school stuff and replaced it with clothes and his laptop. He put the credit card in a small pocket, then slung the backpack over his shoulder. He headed down the stairs trying to act innocent as he passed by his parents.

"Mom, dad I'm going over to Miles'," Jax announced to his parents, hoping they wouldn't suspect anything.

"Okay, be back by eleven," Mrs. Gardner said.

Jax slipped out the front door with a sly smile and made his way down the street. He listened to DJ DiamondMind as he confidently walked down to the bus stop. He bought a ticket at the machine and sat at the bench.

"Don't worry Bianca, I'm coming," Jax said to himself. He sat for only a minute before he started chattering and shivering. He rubbed his arms and realized he forgot to bring a jacket because be knew he'd be going to sunny California.

"It's okay Jax soon you'll be in California with your beautiful girlfriend," he said.

After waiting for twenty-five minutes, a bus pulled up. It stopped in front of Jax and the doors open. He stood up and gripped his backpack. _Here we go Bianca. I'm coming back to you._ Jax stepped onto the bus that was completely _empty._

"Where you heading kid?" the bus driver asked.

"California," Jax replied. The driver stared at him. "I mean the airport."

"Why you heading to California? If you don't mind me asking," the driver said.

Jax sat in the seat behind the drivers seat. "My girlfriend. She's there."

"Oh so you're in a long distance relationship?"

"No ma'm. She's filming a movie." The bus cruising down the street made Jax sway in the seat.

"She's an actress?"

"Yes ma'm." Jax didn't bother to give her more information.

"May I ask who she is?"

"Bianca Blackwell. You probably haven't heard of her," Jax answered.

"Oh yeah, my kids watch Chase and Chance. They adore that show. You are a lucky guy, she's is beautiful."

Jax's cheeks heated, which helped him from the freezing weather. "That's the problem."

"You've got a beautiful girlfriend and that's a problem?"

"She's got other guys after her."

"I see. You trust her though?"

"One hundred and ten percent!"

The driver chuckled. "Well you seem to be the sweetest boyfriend ever."

"Thank you ma'm."

When the bus arrived at the airport, Jax stood up. He couldn't believe he'd gotten that far already. All he had to do was make it through the plane ride. Jax went to the doors, but before he got out the bus driver caught his attention.

"I hope your parents know what you're doing," she said. Jax froze.

"Thanks for the ride," he said, then hopped off the bus quickly. He brushed the sweat off his brow and sighed. _I made the bus ride. One more stop to go._

"Jax!" Are those the voices he really heard? Miles _and_ Alya?

"Jax!"

He kept on walking; his pace sped up every time his name was called.

"Dude! Wait up!" Jax couldn't believe Miles had caught up to him.

"What are you guys doing here? How did you get here?" Jax gave in.

"Your parents drove us," Miles said. "Dude you told them you were at my house."

"Did you really think you could get away with flying to LA by _yourself_ Jax?" Alya confronted.

"How'd you find me?"

"We knew you'd be doing this eventually Jax. We know how much you miss her," Miles said.

"If you know how much I miss her then you'd let me go," Jax said.

"Jax you need to realize that right now you and Bianca have different lives. She's an actress and your priority is Keaton," Alya said.

"Her priority is Keaton too."

"But not right now. Right now her priority is the movie," Miles said.

"Come on Jax." Alya took his hand then looked over at Miles; he grabbed Jax's other hand.

"What if she meets someone else? Someone better?" Jax said.

"Don't be silly Jax," Alya said.

"It does happen Alya. My mom told me she once had a boyfriend that left for another country and came back with a new girlfriend," Miles explained.

Jax let go of his friends hands. "Great!" he cried.

"Mi-les!"


	21. Take Forty-Five

**Chapter** **21**

The movie had been in production for already three weeks and those three weeks went by as if it were a year for Bianca, even though she was having a good time. The scenes she filmed were interesting and different; she got to try new things. To top that, Hunter's attitude changed drastically from before. He brought Bianca breakfast in her trailer several mornings. He helped her get on track when she broke down thinking of Jax and hung out with her when she felt sad. That morning it happened again.

"Knock, knock," Bianca heard Hunter say as she practiced lines in her trailer at six am.

"Come in," she called. Hunter came in with two plates of food which held muffins, fruit and bacon. Bianca sniffed in the aroma and breathed a satisfying breath. "Thank you," she said as he handed her a plate.

"So." Hunter sat next to her on the couch. "This has been fun."

"It has," Bianca agreed. "This movie is going to be great." She picked out a chunk of the blueberry muffin and stuffed it in her mouth.

"Guess what we have to do today?" Hunter said. "Press."

"Press? Already?"

"We just have to talk to some news people about the movie. We obviously can't say too much."

Bianca had her mouth full of fruit. "Fun," she said.

...

Bianca dreaded talking to the press because the press, in all of her experiences before, only asked two main things: How she and Hunter were or what was her favorite thing about filming with him.

She hoped this interview would be different and that they would ask some meaningful questions that had to do with the movie. The problem was, no one knew that her relationship with Hunter ended and it wasn't even real. If they brought it up, she wouldn't know what to say.

She was stuck doing it anyway because as soon as lunch break came, two reporters arrived on set. A man and a women with a camera guy, consulted with the director as Bianca watched from the sidelines by the craft service table. When heads turned her way, she was now face to face with the reporters.

"Hello I'm George and this is Madison," the guy reporter said to Bianca. With cheeks bulged with lunch, she smiled and firmly shook both of the reporters hands.

"May I ask? Where's your handsome co-star Hunter Tremblay?" Madison asked.

"He should be here any..." suddenly Hunter showed up with his hands behind his back. He whipped out a bouquet of flowers and handed it to Bianca. The camera guy started recording and she was taken back. She held the flowers out, feeling six eyes staring at her, expecting a pleasant reaction. But she had been put in such an awkward position and she knew he was trying to be cool.

"These are beautiful, thanks Hunter," Bianca said after a long silence that didn't make the situation any less weird.

"Pan to us," George said to the the camera guy. "Let's begin the interview."

Bianca signed in relief after she set the flowers down and she sat on one of the chairs set up for the interview. The camera guy aimed the camera at Bianca and Hunter then shouted action.

"We're here today with the two stars of the next John Green book-to-film. They have been filming for three weeks now," Madison announced.

"So guys, you two both starred in the television show Chase and Chance and now you're starring in this movie. How crazy is that?" George said.

"It is crazy George!" Hunter raved. "Bianca is a very beautiful and talented actress and everyday I get to work with her is such a pleasure."

A spacious smile appeared on Bianca's face because no one besides Jax had complimented her like that before; it flattered her.

"Aw thank you Hunter," Bianca said. He reached over to give her a side hug in the chair.

"You two are absolutely adorable," Madison said.

"So you've been together how many years now?" George asked. Both Hunter and Bianca froze and looked at each other. At a loss for words, Bianca let Hunter speak, assuming he'd set them straight.

"We've been together for two years George," Hunter beamed. "It's been wonderful."

Bianca's throat tightened and the words she wanted to say couldn't come out. There's was no getting out of it. They couldn't resist asking about their relationship.

"Congratulations," Madison cheered, clapping her hands.

 _Get me out of here,_ Bianca thought.

"Thanks Madison," Hunter said.

Why didn't he set them straight?

"Bianca you've been quiet," George noticed. "Anything you want to say?"

"Um..."

"Come on babe," Hunter said. "Tell them how our relationship has been."

"I'm sorry," Bianca said, getting up from the chair. "I'm out of here."

"Bianca where are you going?" Hunter ran after her.

"Mrs. Blackwell, your daughter just walked off an interview," Hunter said.

"Bee? What is wrong with you? How could you do that? Does any of this matter to you?"

"Mom, I need a break. I'm going to my trailer and please don't talk to me for the next thirty minutes."

Bianca opened her laptop in her trailer to check Instagram since her stupid mother still had her phone. She scrolled through her feed and liked a few photos. Boring. Boring. Boring. All the photos were _so_ boring. Expect for Jax's. He had posted the cutest selfie with an over exaggerated frown.

 _Man I miss you so much_. _I want to hug you and kiss you again. I just want this next month to go by so fast._

Then Bianca saw a photo of Hunter and something suspicious in the comments. She clicked _all comments_ and read some.

 **Hunter_T:** Yeah man she's so pretty

 **Jakeyy:** But dude remember what you told me?

 **Hunter_T:** I know. Dude she's gonna help me big time. After this movie I'm gonna blow up!

 **Jakeyy:** Sick dude and then we can buy that house in LA!

 **Hunter_T:** dude yes!

Wait, what the heck did Bianca just read? Hunter Tremblay, the at-first jerk but maybe actually a good friend was now a jerk again? Apparently by the looks of the comments he was using her as a way to get more famous.

Enough was enough. Bianca didn't care how successful the movie might be; she was _done_. Done with the movie. Done with Hunter. Done with LA. Done with fake Hollywood and done with her mother pushing her to her limit. Her eyes couldn't handle anymore tears. Her body and soul couldn't handle another day without Jaxon Gardner.

Bianca Blackwell needed to make her _own_ decision for once.


	22. Standing Up

**Chapter 22**

Finding out that Hunter wanted to use Bianca to get more famous filled her with a sense of rage. Just when she though she had found a friend in him, he swerved back into the jerk lane. She felt dumb that she saw through him and fell for his kind attitude. All Bianca wanted to do was fly home to Jax, hold him and never let go. But she couldn't do that until she exposed Hunter and showed her mom the version of him she never saw.

The question was how? How would she bring up the fact that her co-star had been a fake, lying, arrogant, selfish jerk the entire time? It's not like her own mother would believe her because Hunter would convince her he's still a sweet, precious boy. She also didn't want to blurt it out in front everyone to hear. It was between them two and it was a battle she wanted to win. Since she requested no one to talk to her for the next thirty minutes and now that was over, her voice would be heard.

"Mom, there's something you should know," Bianca said after finding her at the perfect moment, talking to Hunter.

"This better be important because you have a movie to film," Mrs. Blackwell said.

"Well I won't be filming anymore once I tell you that Hunter over here hopes to use me to get more famous."

"Bianca," Hunter said running up to her. "What are you doing?" He had the most obvious nervous look on his face.

"Getting myself out of this place and getting away from jerk-head you."

"How did you find out?" Hunter whispered.

"So you know what I'm talking about? Maybe you should keep your gossiping for the DM's," Bianca told him.

"Honey your gonna have to explain, because I don't know what you're talking about," Mrs. Blackwell said.

"May I see my phone?" Bianca asked.

Mrs. Blackwell sighed and pulled the phone out of her pocket. Bianca snatched it from her and opened Instagram. She showed her mom the conversation she read earlier.

"This doesn't really say much," Mrs. Blackwell said.

"Yeah it does mom. It says that Hunter's a fake!" Bianca screamed. "And I don't want to work with him or anybody else in this movie."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I quit. I'm _done_."

"You can't quit, you have a contract."

"Well I'll find a way to get out of it, because I'm done." Bianca ran off to her trailer.

"Bianca, come back here right now!"

"Go away mom."

"Bee what is the matter with you? What do you want?"

Bianca paused in her step. "I want to go home to Jaxon."

"Are your really bringing him up again? Is he what everything's about? You're _fifteen_ Bianca Blackwell. You don't love Jax."

"Mom why do you keep saying that?"

"Because I'm an adult. I know what love is."

"Oh you know what love is do you? Then how come you're always comparing me to others? How come whenever I don't do something your way, you get furious? How come you slap me or never listen to me? Is _that_ love mom?"

Bianca watched her mom look stunned. She waited for her to speak; she could tell her mom was speechless. But Bianca didn't care. She had been wanting to stand up to her for years and man did it feel good.

"Honey I'm so sorry," Mrs. Blackwell apologized.

"I'll forgive you mom if you let me go home to Jaxon. Then I'll know that you accept me with him."

"I just need to know Bianca. How is it that you love Jax?"

"Because, when I'm with Jaxon he makes me feel like I don't have a mother who constantly compares me to others or pushes me hard to do my best, only to knock me down. When I'm with him I feel free, I feel like a new person-a better person. I've never felt this way before with anyone, whether it be as a platonic or romantic relationship. He gives me _life_ mom.

"Wow Bianca I never knew he made you feel that way and I didn't realize I was so hard on you. I just know you have so much talent and potential which makes me push you to do your best."

Tears poured out of Bianca's eyes. "Jax thinks you don't like him. He believed you thought Hunter was a better fit for me."

"Oh honey don't cry." Her mom embraced Bianca. "I don't have any justifications for how I treated you and Jax. But now I have a better understanding and I'm so proud of you for standing up to me."

Bianca cried into her mother's shoulder. "I'm sorry mom," she sobbed. "if I disappointed you. I'm sorry for all the times I've disappointed you."

Mrs. Blackwell stroked Bianca's long brown hair. "Don't say that okay. You've _never_ disappointed me. Everything is my fault. I'm very proud of the young women you've become."

Bianca pulled away. "Really?"

Her mom nodded with her own tears coming out of her eyes and that was all Bianca needed to forgive her mother.

"So how am I gonna get out of this movie now?" Bianca asked.

"Don't worry I'll take care of everything," her mom promised.

And Mrs. Blackwell did.

She did by talking to the director and the producers. She told them how she almost forced Bianca into doing the movie. She explained to them how they could find someone else to play her part and how they could make up three weeks of filming. She tried her best and when that didn't work, she took the contract and ripped it to pieces; Bianca watched the whole thing go down with a proud grin.

"Congratulations Bianca, you've managed to ruin the most popular Hollywood movie of all time," Hunter said with arms folded tight against his chest. "I can't believe I ever liked you. You give up to easily. You gave up on our relationship and this movie. I'm surprised you haven't given up on Jax."

"What is this nonsense coming out of your mouth? If you thought _I_ could help you get more famous, then what does that say about me? It sounds like you think I'm pretty great doesn't it?"

"Complete opposite Bianca Blackwell. I hope Jax is happy with you ruining your career."

"You know what? I think he'd be just fine, because he supports me no matter what. So you can say goodbye to me Hunter Tremblay because I'm going back to the place where I truly belong. Not a set where everything's pretend-a real true place with real true people."

Wow, saying that felt just as good as standing up to her mom because Hunter just walked away and she won. She won the battle. She beat the enemy. She stood up for herself. And for once her mom backed her up.

"Get your things Bee, we're heading back to Canada."


	23. Surprise!

**Chapter 23**

After Jax was convinced by Miles and Alya that he shouldn't go after Bianca and he _can't_ go after Bianca, they walked to the car where Jax's parents waited. The three of them sat in the same row, with Miles and Alya sitting next to each other. Jax could feel the tension of his parents, by the silence. The whole care ride, he stared out the window imagining himself surprising Bianca in LA, running to her arms and colliding into her body. It made him cry because he wasn't able to do that in five weeks.

Halfway through the car ride, Jax noticed Miles whispered to Alya and he showed her something on his phone. When Jax leaned into the seatbelt, Miles shoved his phone onto his lap and Alya looked the opposite direction, tapping her knee. Jax shrugged it off and continued to stare out the window. He wondered if Bianca fell in love with Hunter or another guy more good looking and sophisticated then him; he wouldn't blame her if she found someone better.

At the Gardner's, Jax was the last to get out of the car. He watched Miles show his parents his phone like he had done with Alya. Suspicious, but Jax was too glum to bother with it. He finally got out of the car and went into the house, expecting a very long spiel from his parents.

"Alya, Miles," Mr. Gardner said. "You two can help yourself in the kitchen. We need to speak to Jax upstairs."

Jax averted his eyes and followed his parents up the stairs. They stopped in the hall next to his bedroom. He braced himself, expecting them to yell at him about how he was in trouble for trying to fly to LA by himself, but instead they were surprisingly calm.

"Jax, if you wanted to fly to California, you should have come to us," Mrs. Gardner said.

"But you would have said no," Jax said.

"Maybe, but your mother and I want you to come to us with your feelings," Mr. Gardner said.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay Jax. We know you miss Bianca." His mom stood next to him with an arm around him. She winked at his dad and Jax got more suspicious. Why were they smiling when Jax had done the most rebellious thing in his life?

"Dad, if I was older would you have get let me go?" Jax asked.

Jeff Gardner walked to him and ruffled his curly brown hair. "Son, if my dad didn't let me go when I was younger, would I have married your mom?"

Jax looked at his dad with a surprised grin. His dad laughed and he messed up Jax's hair. Jax dodged his hand, trying to run away. Mr. Gardner caught him and gave Jax a hug; Mrs. Gardner joined in.

It was another day at Keaton without Bianca there. As Jax walked down the halls alone, his hands felt naked. Students chattered and chirped, but he continued with his routine of getting to class as early as he could. Jax no longer came into class "fashionably" late ever since he became close to Bianca; she changed him for the better.

Jax entered Park's classroom with his head down. He shuffled his high tops and trudged to his usual seat in the front. He was about to sit down, but he felt someone else in the room. Jax looked up and his brown eyes locked with someones blue eyes. He gaped and he couldn't physically move for a second.

"Aren't you going to hug me?" Bianca teased, while her face dripped with tears.

Jax dropped his backpack and leaped to her, almost tripping on his feet. His body collided into her and his arms squeezed around her waist. Now _his_ tears flowed out of his eyes.

"How are you even here?" Jax asked, still holding her.

"I'll explain later. Just let me hug you," Bianca said. They hugged for another minute, before Jax got to look at her face again.

"Oh Jaxon, it's good to see you," Bianca said. "It's only been three weeks, but it feels like..."

"Forever," he finished for her. She pressed her lips together as a tear slipped passed.

"I love love love you Jax," she said, holding both his cheeks.

"Same here, but I don't have enough time to say 'I love you' one million times."

Bianca laughed. "Jaxon Gardner, I vow to never listen to what anyone has to say about our relationship. How about you?"

Jax put a hand up. "Bianca Blackwell, no matter what anybody says, I want to be with you till I die."

He spoke the truth.

But then Jax remembered Bianca's mother. Would she be okay with all of this?


	24. She Accepts

**Chapter 24**

"So you have to tell me what you're doing here. Isn't the movie going well?" Jax asked, holding her hand and guiding them to the chairs.

"First of all, we wanted to surprise you," Bianca told him, sitting down while keeping hold of his hand.

"We?"

"Yeah, my mom, your parents, Miles and Alya," Bianca explained. "I texted Miles right away when I knew I was leaving."

"Oh so that's why everyone was acting weird," Jax realized. "So what made you come back so soon?"

"Besides the fact that I missed you? I found out Hunter wanted to use me for fame, I had enough of the routine and the environment of LA. Nothing beats Keaton."

"Once a jerk, always a jerk," Jax said speaking of Hunter.

"Not necessarily Jax. You could say _I_ was a pretty big jerk at the start of the school year."

"And you changed." He touched her knee.

"But not without your help." She squeezed his hand.

Jax flashed a toothy grin then said, "So I'm guessing your mom doesn't know you're here?"

She shook her head. "Nope, she backed me up."

"No way? That's great. So what about us? Does she accept us?" Jax asked hopefully.

Just a second later, Mrs. Blackwell popped into the classroom. "What do you think?" she said, smiling.

"Mrs. Blackwell?" Jax was surprised to see her at Keaton.

"Karen," 'Mrs. Blackwell said, walking up to them. He held on to Bianca's hand tighter as Mrs. Blackwell got closer.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Blackwell," Jax said, standing up. "But I love your daughter so much."

"Jax."

"No Mrs. Blackwell, I do love your daughter and I don't care what you say."

"Jax."

"No I'm standing up for our relationship-"

Mrs. Blackwell pulled Jax into her and hugged him, catching Jax off guard. He realized what was happening, and hugged her back with a relieving smile. When they separated, Jax looked back at Bianca for conformation and she nodded.

"Jax, I know I've mistreated you two before and I didn't understand, but there's no one else I'd rather have my daughter be with," Karen said.

"Really?"

Karen nodded with a sincere smile. "Jax, you're welcome at our home anytime."

"Then I forgive you Mrs. Blackwell- Karen," Jax said.

"That's so good to hear, because when my daughter talks about you, she lights up and that's all I want for her. Someone to make her smile, laugh, give her joy, help her through tough times. She's never had that with anyone else until you."

"Well I'm so glad I can be the first," Jax said. He looked back at Bianca again and they exchanged smiles. They both couldn't believe the moment they were in.

"I love you," Bianca said again, standing up to face him.

"I love you more,"Jax said, hugging her. He would remember this day forever.

The day Bianca's mom accepted them.


	25. Our School

**Chapter 25**

Bianca and Jax walked hand in hand down the Keaton halls. Now that they were reunited and Bianca's mom finally accepted their relationship, they felt more confident being in public as a couple.

"So how were things here while I was gone?" Bianca asked her boyfriend after they stopped by his locker.

"Terrible, but I survived with the help of Miles and Alya," Jax answered. "Did you know I was going to fly to LA by myself yesterday?"

"Are you serious Jaxon?"

"Yes. I needed to see you so bad."

Bianca reached her hand over and stroked the front of his hair that was flipped. "You are the sweetest Jaxon Gardner."

Jax blushed. "You're embarrassing me Bianca Blackwell. People are staring."

"I don't care Jaxon. Remember our vow? We wouldn't care what people thought of us?" Bianca reminded.

"Right. I don't care if they're staring and laughing at us..."

Bianca looked away from Jax and saw what he saw. A few students stood feet away, with teasing smiles. When she turned back to Jax, they laughed again.

"What's your problem?" Jax slammed his locker shut and walked up to them. Bianca stayed back, startled by his voice.

"Nothing," one of the students said.

"Then why are you watching us? Do we amuse you?"

"We just knew she'd come back because Bianca's such a quitter," a girl said. "But did you really think your relationship would still last even though she came back for you?"

"I'll have you know, the whole time she was away I never went a day without thinking of her," Jax said. "And our relationship is even stronger now that she's here. In fact, you people are helping with that. We don't care what anybody says. We don't care that we're both insecure and we struggle with our confidence. We need each other."

Jax left the students with no words to say, while Bianca watched. She smiled because he had stood up for them like she had with her mother. She was beyond proud of him for doing that, knowing how insecure he was.

"Way to go Jaxon," Bianca said, walking up to him.

Jax put his head down and smiled shyly. "Just standing up for our relationship."

"Well at least we have my mother," Bianca said.

"And us," voices behind them said. Jax and Bianca turned around to see Miles, Alya, Kit, and Jenna standing in a row.

"Hey guys!" Bianca ran up to her friends. She went down one by one and hugged everyone, including Alya and Jenna; the two girls she didn't get along with at first.

"We all missed you here," Jenna said.

"Really?" Bianca grinned. Kit, Miles and Alya nodded.

"Our two lovers are reunited," Kit said.

"And the world is right again," Miles said.


	26. Our Friends

**Chapter 26**

"Hey guys, how about after school we have a couples hang out?" Alya suggested.

"You and Miles worked things out?" Bianca asked.

"Pretty much," Alya said.

"So that's just two couples," Jax pointed out.

"I'll bring Sasha," Jenna said. Everyone turned to the bubbly girl, with wide eyes.

"You're with Sasha?" Kit asked with high eyebrows.

"No, but I'm sure he'd love to come," Jenna said.

"Okay that's five of us. How about you Kit?" Alya said.

"I'll just bring Denzel," Kit said. "But as a _friend_."

"Sound good," Jax said, turning to Bianca with a smile.

"So how about my house?" Miles suggested.

"Yes," Everyone agreed.

At the Lennox household, all eight people crowded around the coffee table in Miles' living room. The game of Life was set up. Alya suggested couple versus couple, but Kit and Denzel were winning.

"Hey that's not fair those two aren't even a couple," Jenna complained.

"That's cause we're even better best friends," Denzel said.

"And you and Sasha aren't a couple either," Kit pointed out.

"Wait, we came here as _couples_?" Sasha said.

Everyone laughed, including Jenna. Jax turned to Bianca and they exchanged smiles. He mouthed 'I love you to her.' She mouthed 'love you to.' Jax winked at her, knowing they were think the same thing; they had the most amazing friends that supported them.


	27. Our Parents

**Chapter 27**

Jax's parents, Eve and Jeff were invited to the Blackwell's for dinner that Friday evening by Bianca's mother herself. It was special for various reasons. Bianca's mom would get to meet Jax's parent's and get to know him better. They would get to have their first of many family dinners. Bianca felt their relationship getting stronger because their two families would get to connect. The Blackwell's and the Gardner's. In one home, eating the same meal, around the same table.

Jax was excited, but also nervous when his mom told him that Mrs. Blackwell invited them for dinner. He was kind of anxious that his parents wouldn't get along with Bianca's mom, but he knew Mrs. Blackwell was nice and caring even if she had a hard time showing it.

For the dinner, Jax dressed himself in his yellow shirt with an orange collar and his favorite maroon bomber jacket. He styled his hair with the usual little flip in the front and slipped on his basketball high tops.

"Ready Jax?" Mr. Gardner asked when he came down the stairs.

"Yup. Are you guys ready to meet Bianca's mom?"

"Of course Jax," Mrs. Gardner said touching his cheek. "We know she'll be very nice."

Jax smiled, greatly relieved. Then at 4:35, the Gardner's headed to the Blackwell's. Jax was the first out of the car when they parked in the driveway. He was already on the front porch before his parents even had a chance to unbuckle. They caught up to him just as he knocked on the door. Five seconds later, it swung open.

"Hi, I'm Karen," Mrs. Blackwell greeted .

"I'm Jeff Gardner and this is my wife Eve," Jax's dad introduced with his hand out.

"It's great to meet my daughter's boyfriend's parents," Mrs. Blackwell said. "Come on in."

Jax stepped in and his parents followed behind. Jax looked around the house but couldn't see Bianca.

"Where's Bianca?" he asked her mom.

"She's still upstairs getting ready. I told her it's only dinner, but she insisted on doing her makeup and getting fancy," Mrs. Blackwell said with a smile. "You can go find her while I chat with your parents?"

"Okay."

Jax went upstairs to Bianca's bedroom. He stood by the door and listened. She was singing the song she had written, "The Fool," which was about them.

"Delivery for Bianca Blackwell," he said. Bianca opened the door and smiled.

"I never ordered anything," she joked along with him.

"You didn't order an incredible DJ?" Jax teased.

"I don't think so. I think I ordered an incredibly _cute_ DJ," Bianca said.

"If you insist."

"Get over here Jax," Bianca said, pulling him into an embrace. "I'm so happy this is happening," she spoke softly to him.

"Me too."

"I hope your parents like my mom," Bianca said.

"They already do, I can tell. You have a _great_ mom."

"Thanks Jax. We should get down stairs they're probably waiting."

Jax let go and grabbed her hand. They walked down stairs to the kitchen where the parents were talking. Mrs. Blackwell turned her head when they came in.

"Aren't they absolutely adorable?" she commented to Jax's parents.

"Definitely," Eve Gardner said.

"My boy is lucky," Jeff Gardner said.

Bianca tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked down shyly. "Thank you," she said.

Jax guided is girlfriend to the table and pulled out a chair for her. After she sat down, he sat across from her next to Karen. Dinner had been set before them and he was surprised to see his favorite meal had been prepared.

"Mrs. Blackwell?"

"Don't you mean Karen?" Bianca's mom smiled.

"Karen, how did you know meatloaf and Cesar salad was my favorite meal?" Jax asked.

"I didn't. But I think I may have daughter who told me." Karen winked at Bianca.

"Well this is very kind of you to invite us to dinner," Eve said to Karen.

"Hey, I've got to meet my in laws someday," Karen joked making Jax and Bianca both looked down at their plates.

"No but really. In all seriousness, I couldn't be happier meeting the parents of the boy whom my daughter loves dearly."

"And we're glad to meet the mom of one of the dearest friends Jax has ever had," Eve said.

As everyone began to eat dinner and the parents started talking about work and what they do, Jax and Bianca exchanged glances and smiles across the table. In between eating the salad, Jax would make goofy faces at her and she'd almost spit out her food. The evening felt like any old dinner with family and it warmed Bianca's heart.


	28. Us

**Chapter 28**

"That was a lovely dinner," Eve said.

"Thank you," Karen said.

"So what do kids want to do?" Jeff asked.

"Could me and Jax spend sometime outside?" Bianca asked her mom.

"Of course, I'll clean up and talk to Jax's parents," Karen said.

"Thank you, Karen," Jax said, standing up and walking to Bianca.

"No problem sweetie. You two enjoy."

Jax followed Bianca outside to the Blackwell's backyard and they lay back on the grass, shoulders touching. Jax breathed in the air and admired the bright blue sky. Bianca watched his face that displayed his precious dimpled smile. She brought her hand up and let the tips of her fingers run across his cheek.

"Jaxon?" she said, getting his attention towards her and he turned his head.

"Yes?"

"Did you ever think about how similar we actually are? Because at first I used to think we were complete opposites. I mean I was an actress, you were a DJ. I was pretty annoying and self-centered..."

"Yeah I've pondered that. But I realized I was self-centered and over confident too," Jax said.

"Really deep down I was terrified."

"And so was I." Jax grinned. Bianca found his hand resting on the grass and locked her fingers into his.

"Do you think it's _too_ obvious for us to be together?"

"Maybe. But I like that about us. It says something. It says that we _are_ meant to be. That the universe _wants_ us to be together."

"So then what you said before. The stuff about the universe telling us that maybe things aren't meant to be? You don't believe that anymore?"

"If I still believed that, would I be laying on the grass with you right now holding your hand?"

"No."

"So then your question is answered," Jax said. "I said some pretty dumb things before. But I'll never stop saying one thing. I love you."

"I'll never stop saying that too."

"Also, there's one thing we've only did once that I want to do again," Jax said sitting up.

"What?" Bianca sat up and they faced  
each other, sitting criss cross.

"This."

Jax closed his eyes and moved his head so the tip of his nose touched the tip of her nose. The corners of Bianca's lips curved up and their lips met again. Jax's heart raced when his lips mushed with her's. He still felt a rush of anxious excitement even if it was their second kiss

"I think I like this one better than the first," Bianca said, pulling back and touching his cheek.

"Funny, I was think the same thing."

Bianca giggled and they both fell back into the grass in a heap. Her body hovered over Jax and she looked down at him, playing with the front of his brown hair. Jax grinned with both the top and bottom of his teeth showing.

"Bianca?"

"Jaxon?"

"It _always_ will be you."

 ** _E N D_**

* * *

 **A/N: Well that's all! I want to thank you so much for reading this story. Out of all the stories, you guys chose to read this one. I worked so hard on it, so it's nice to see people enjoyed it. Thank you and until my next story... Have a good day! (Don't forget to read the little end bit!)**


	29. Words From Jax & Bianca

**Chapter 29**

What can be learned from Jax and Bianca's trials and triumphs? Is it to not listen to what others have to say? Is it to not give up on your dreams for the one you love? Perhaps it's to follow your instincts and your heart because ultimately _you_ yourself know what's right? You may have your own interpretation, but for Jax and Bianca it goes like this:

 _I fell in love with Bianca when I saw her flaws. When I looked past her ego and her effortless personality. When all people saw was the over-confident actress at Keaton, I dug deeper and saw something more. I saw the real Bianca Blackwell. The one who had insecurities, fears, and big dreams. Dreams for people to see her different. To see her as her true self. To see her as someone else than what she had been portraying at Keaton in the beginning of the year. And I'm glad I was the first person to see that. Our relationship wasn't seen as perfect, and it's_ ** _not_** _perfect. But me and Bianca, we're not perfect and we like that. We like each other, we like us. We need us, we need each other._

 _-Jax_

 _When Jaxon Gardner and I got paired for the midterm project, it changed my life. Spending time with Jax made me changed for the better. My insecurities and fears came out and I became my true self. The best thing Jax has done was sacrifice his kept secret for me. And I can't thank him enough. I don't deserve a guy like Jax, but someone how he ended up in my life and I''ll be forever great-full. Maybe will be together for the rest of our lives, maybe we won't, but Jaxon Gardner and the times I got to know him will never be forgotten. There will be a special place in my heart for_ ** _always_ _._**

 _-Bianca_


End file.
